Our Stars Are Wirtten on the Sky
by qwerty55
Summary: The Bolton and Montez had been a rivalry family ever since Carlo Montez and Jack Bolton fought on business. There were no peace on these two family. However, when two young teenagers Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez met, it's electric. Will romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer:**

**He's just a normal boy**

_**(Showing Troy playing a basketball on the gym)**_

**She's just a normal girl**

_**(Showing Gabriella happily walking with her friends)**_

**There's nothing wrong with these two until...**

_**"I don't wanna go to East High mom!" (Gabriella)**_

_**"You have to honey! Your father's company just transferred!"(Maria Montez)**_

**However...**

_**(Showing Gabriella bumping to Troy)**_

_**"Oh, I am so sorry! I'm just new here" (Gabriella)**_

_**"No, it's cool. I'm Troy by the way"(Troy)**_

_**"Gabriella"(Gabriella)**_

**You think it's a normal love story? No it isn't...**

_**"What do you mean I can't see Gabriella! I love her!"(Troy)**_

_**"You are never to see that Montez again!" (Jack Bolton)**_

_**(Showing Gabriella and Carlo Montez)**_

_**"Daddy! I love Troy!"(Gabriella)**_

_**"You are forbidden to meet that boy!"(Carlo Montez)**_

_**Will the Bolton and Montez find peace when two young teens fall in love with there different worlds?**_

_**Starring**_

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_in_**

**_Our Stars are Written in the Sky_**

**AN: What do you think of the trailer? I know 'Romeo and Juliet' themes are always use but I really want to write one since a long time. Please review, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Troy and Gabriella

**AN : Thank you for the reviews :) Here's the first chapter :)**

17-year-old Troy Bolton is lying down on his bed. He has nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. His best friend Chad kept calling him on the phone. But lovesick Troy can't answer him right now. He kept tossing and turning on his bed. _Why did she have to do it? I treated her so well and she just broke my heart? Why?_

"Troy" said Lucille Bolton beside Troy's bedroom door "Honey, please, you have to eat already"

"Mom" said Troy "How can I ? She broke my heart?"

"Son, it's just Sharpay"

"So? I loved Sharpay very much! I did everyhting to her and she just broke my heart!"

"Son, you will someday find a girl who will treat you better"

"Thanks for the comfort mom"

"It's okay Troy. If your hungry, just go downstairs and help yourself"

Lucille Bolton left, while Troy was still heart broken. _How can I find a girl who can be my only one?_ thought Troy

While Lucille Bolton went downstairs, she saw her husband, Jack, reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Honey" said Lucille

"Yes?" asked Jack Bolton

"I'm worried about Troy. I mean, he just broke up with Sharpay and he doesn't want to eat"

"Oh Lucille, just let the boy be. Give him time to think"

"I hope so"

Just then, Jack Bolton saw a news article about the Montez bank company is moving to Albuquerque.

"What!" shouted Jack

"Honey, is there a problem?" asked Lucille

"Well what do you know? The Montez are moving to Albuquerque! I thought they left 5 years ago! They came back? I can't believe they're going back!"

"Honey, calm down! Are you telling the truth?"

"Why should I tell a lie? The Montez are our mortal enemy! I just hope he doesn't live near on our property! Can't believe that Greg is coming back!"

"What's all the racket?" said a voice.

The two couple turned around, it was 14 year old Dylan Bolton.

"Honey, go back to you room, it's nothing" said Lucille.

"Fine, I'm going back" said Dylan. He then left.

"Should we let the kids know about that Montez?" asked Lucille to Jack

"No, at least for now. I don't wan to remember that Montez. They never treated us well" said Jack "All they did was ruining our bank company. They always call bad names on the Bolton bank company that's why our sales were getting low. I just hope he doesn't do it again!"

"Oh Jack, I guess you just need some rest."

(At Troy's Bedroom)

"What do you mean you want me to meet a new gal?" said Troy over the phone to his best friend Chad

"Come on dude! Come over to Starbucks right now! I want you to meet her!" said Chad

"Fine! Let me just get my jacket!"

Troy took his jacket and left the house. He then walked to the cold streets and saw the coffee shop. Troy then went inside the coffee shop and saw Chad with a girl who has beautiful green eyes, long blonde hair, and as tall as 6ft.

"Hey Troy!" said Chad "Come over here!" Troy then sighed and went to Chad.

"Troy!" said Chad "I want you to meet Rebecca"

"Rebecca" said Chad "This is Troy"

"Hi Troy" said Rebecca. Troy rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to say hello. Troy suddenly left the coffee shop, making Rebecca sad and teary eyes. Chad then chased Troy who was already outside the coffee shop.

"Troy! Man!" said Chad "I thought you like chicks?"

"How can I?" said Troy "I like a girl who I know! Not a girl whom I just met!"

"Troy, I'm sorry man"

"Nah, it's okay, I gotta go home now. Bye man"

"Bye Troy"

Troy then went home, still heart broken. The question is, when will he ever find true love?

(New York City, Montez residence)

"What do you mean we're leaving? It can't be!" said Gabriella

"Honey, we have to, your father has so many plans for his company and our family" said Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother.

17-year old Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening. She's going to move to Albuquerque again. Everything her life on New York was perfect. Good friends, good grades, no problem at all. But one thing Gabriella never had is love. She never had love, even when she was little. There were many guys who like her but they were all not Gabriella's type.

"Gabi, we have to go to Albuquerque! I have so many plans for you in the future and I guess that's the best place" said her father Greg Montez.

Gabriella just ran upstairs to her bedroom. She locked the door and sat down to her bed. She didn't want to move to another place.

She decided to call he best friend Felicia.

"Hello?" said Gabriella as she held her phone

"Oh, Gabi! Why did you call?" asked Felicia

"I'm moving!"

"What! To where?"

"To New Mexico! My father wanted to move there since he had so much plans to our future! I can't believe it!

"Gabi, I'm so sorry to here this"

"No, it's okay" said Gabriella with a sigh...

Gabriella will be moving to Albuquerque next week. It's kinda bummer that Gabriella will really missed all her friends. However, Greg Montez didn't know, he's mortal enemy, Jack, is still living there. How will these two different teenagers, Troy and Gabriella, find out that they're family has enemies?

**AN : Please review this chapter. I worked so hard on it though it was short. Next chapter will be even better than this :) Review please :) Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3 New Mexico

**AN : ****Thank you for the beautiful reviews :) I hope you will enjoy this next chapter :)**

Gabriella was carrying her big luggage going to the airport. She really can't believe that she's receiving a punishment like this.

"Gabi, I can't believe we're moving again!" said Stella Montez, her 13 year old Stella

"I know right? I hate it!" said Gabriella

"Don't worry Gabi, at least in New Mexico, you might finally find a new boyfriend!"

"Stellz, I can't find a guy. I'm not interested in them"

"Gabi, to be honest, you're the only girl I've seen who's not interested in men. A lot of guys courted you but you never liked them!"

"Stellz, boys are worthless. They would be your boyfriend and all of the sudden, he breaks your heart. I don't want to waste my time with some boy"

"Yah Gabi, but you're the only person who never had a first kiss!"

"Shh! Stella! Not so loud!"

"Come on Gabi, it's true! You're 17 and you still never had one"

"Sis, boys are just a waste of time. Come on, mom and dad are calling us already!"

Yes, Gabriella thinks boys are just a waste of time. At the age of 17, she still doesn't want to commit a relationship. She is very focused on her studies and her family.

(At Troy's house)

"Come on man" said Dylan "Ever since you broke up with that witch Sharpay, you barely play basketball"

Troy and Dylan were on Troy's backyard. Dylan was playing basketball however, Troy was lying on the grass. Of course, still lovesick.

"Bro" said Troy "How can I play basketball? I'm heart broken! I don't think I'll find a girl who I will last forever"

"so what?" said Dylan "There's still a lot of girls out there who's drooling for you!"

"That's why I don't want to go back chasing girls. All they do is be with me and use me as for fame!"

"Whatever dude, you got to stop your stupid actions. I'm telling you, you got to have a girlfriend already"

(Back at Gabriella)

Gabriella was already at Albuquerque. It was 5PM and she was so tried already. She was so stress already.

"Gabriella, Stella" said Greg Montez

"Yes daddy?" asked the Montez sisters

"Our new home is around the block. All of our furniture are inside the house already. Well, we better get going already" said Greg

Greg Montez drove his family to they're new house. It was a long ride. Finally, they reached a large mansion, which is supposed to be they're new home.

"Daddy, this is our new home?" asked Gabriella

"Yes honey" said Greg with a smile

"Oh my God! This is so awesome! It's so big!"

"And your father worked hard for this huge mansion. He bought it a long time ago" said Maria Montez.

When they got out of the car, they went inside the mansion. It was so large. Gabriella then went inside her bedroom.

She was mesmerized by the beautiful designs and curtains. There was large study table and a large pink bed. The closet was so big. She was excited to put her clothes inside. Everything on her bedroom is every girl's dream.

"Gabi" said Maria Montez "Are you enjoying here?"

"Yes mom!" said Gabriella with a smile "This mansion is awesome! I love it!"

"Oh Gabi"

"Yes mum?"

"We are having a party next week here in this mansion. Your father was so amazed in this mansion that he wanted to have a costume party in this house."

"When will this party be?"

"Maybe around next week. Gabi, I have to go downstairs now. If you need anything, just go downstairs"

"Okay mum"

Gabriella then layed down on her bed and kept smiling on her new room. However, she was kinda sad that her friends are in New York. She was left alone here in New Mexico. Her sister kept bugging her to find a boyfriend here in New Mexico. However, Gabriella believed that guys are pathetic and love is just a waste of time.

She got up and saw a huge balcony. She smiled and walked to her balcony. She opened her balcony door and saw the beautiful view of New Mexico. It was a gorgeous place. It was already night and it looks very romantic. However, Gabriella couldn't feel the love tonight. She was just happy tonight.

(At Troy's house)

"What do you mean cyber dating?" asked Troy "I don't consider that!"

"Come on man! That's the only way to like a girl!" said Dylan

"Dylan, I told you, I like a girl who is confident, nice and comfortable around. I don't like some girl whom I just met!"

"Yeah, I blame that witch Sharpay. If it wasn't for her breaking up with you, you still act like a teenage boy. However, you're acting like a kid"

"Whatever man."

"Hey Troy, I heard mom and dad talking about some new rich family coming here in New Mexico. They seem so upset"

"Why would our parents be upset? Any ways, I don't care who comes here! I hate life!"

Troy was really upset already. He can't move on on what happened to him and Sharpay.

"Hey Troy! Calm down!" said Dylan "You might break something!"

"Sorry man. I was just...Never mind" said Troy.

However, when Troy was shouting, his parents heard all the noise.

"Oh Jack" said Lucille "Troy hasn't been himself lately. After he was heart broken, he became a rebel."

"Honey" said Jack "Let Troy be. The only thing we have to give problem is that Montez. I heard that they just came from New York. It was said that they're living on a big mansion. Thank God they're not living near to us"

"Jack, what are you going to do when you face Carlo Montez again?"

"I don't know. I guess the best is to avoid that hypocrite"

(Back to the Montez residence)

"Wow, can't believe that Jack is still living here in New Mexico" said Carlo Montez

"Carlo, can you just calm down" said Maria Montez

"How can I? That money two timed face can't be here!"

"Then why did you even bother to come here in New Mexico?"

"I wanted our business sales to go up. In New York, it's very hard. I also want Gabriella to meet my friend's son"

"You mean your friend Jacob's son, Jonathan?"

"Yes, that boy is good for Gabriella. Me and Jacob had been friends for years. He told me that Jonathan is good for our daughter's future"

"Are you saying you wanted an arranged marriage for our daughter?"

"Not really, I want Jonathan and Gabriella to be together, so that me and Jacob's company will earn more money"

"What if Gabriella doesn't like Jonathan?"

"Let her be Maria, she still has to be with Jonathan since it's good for our family's future"

It seems like Carlo Montez doesn't know that Gabriella will be studying at East High, the school were Jack Bolton's son, Troy is studying. Tomorrow will be Gabriella's first day on East High. Nothing can go wrong right? Think again...

**AN : Here you go :) Not much Troy and Gabriella but in the next chapter, you'll have a good surprise :) LOL :) Any ways, please review :) Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4 First Day of East High

**AN : Thank you for the review guys :) Here's the next chapter :)**

"Oh boy, the first day of school! I'm excited!" said Gabriella in a sarcastic voice. She doesn't want to move on another school.

"Don't worry Gabi" said Carlo Montez "My friend Jacob, has a son who is about your age. What's his name again? Jonathan! He will drive you to school!"

"Daddy, who's Jonathan? I don't know any guy with that name!"

"He's the football captain of East High. I know you never met him, but I assure you this boy is good for you"

"Daddy, I'm not interested in guys. I don't want this Jonathan guy to drive me to school. I don't even know him!"

"Gabi, I think Jonathan is a good boy! He's coming to pick you up about a minute"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. It's that time again, her father would pair Gabriella up with another guy but she would just leave the guy. It's always like that, she was never interested in boys. She was focused on her studies.

Her dream was to be a doctor for little children. She took pity on them and made a decision to be a doctor for children in poor health. She felt that in the world today, no one take care of children in they're poor condition.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Carlo Montez answered the door. He opened the door. Stood there was a boy who's around 17, has green eyes, and blonde hair.

"Oh, so you must be Jonathan!" said Carlo

"Yes sir, I'm here to pick up your daughter Gabriella" said Jonathan

Jonathan then saw Gabriella standing there. He was amazed to meet and see a beautiful girl like her. He thought that it's now his chance to court a girl and get one again.

"Gabi, this is Jonathan, Jonathan, this is Gabriella" said Carlo.

Gabriella looked pissed off. Why would her father want her to have a boyfriend?

Gabriella just gave him a fake smile and shook his hands. However, Jonathan can't let go of her hands.

"Bye daddy, I'm going to school now" said Gabriella who still is annoyed.

"Bye honey. Jonathan, take care of my daughter" said Carlo

"Why yes sir, I love your daughter very much" said Jonathan. By hearing Jonathan's words, Gabriella was already getting pissed off with Jonathan. Really? First day of school and Gabriella has to be with this jerk guy.

As they got outside, Jonathan put his arms around Gabriella. Gabriella then pulled away from Jonathan.

"Gabi, is there a problem? Your father wants us to be together" siad Jonathan

"Reason number 1" said Gabriella "I'm not interested in boys. Reason number 2, I'm focused on my studies. And reason number 3, I don't waste time with guys like you!"

"So what? Everyone loves me because I'm hot!"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. She sat next to Jonathan on the car seat, not talking at all. However, Jonathan is thinking while driving what's the perfect date night with him and Gabriella.

_Gabriella is a girl that can easy to get. Ha ha, I hope we get married one day. Her father and my father are best friends_ thought Jonathan.

When they arrived at East High, Gabriella immediately unstrapped her seatbelt and left car. However, Jonathan followed Gabriella as he ran. He then held Gabriella's hand and made her stop walking.

"Come on Gabriella, be my girlfriend for just one day!" said Jonathan "I'll show everyone in this school I have a hot girlfriend"

Gabriella tried to let go of his hands but Jonathan was too strong.

"Jonathan, let go of me! I don't like you! Get off me!" said Gabriella. Jonathan then came nearer to Gabriella, as if he is trying to kiss her. Gabriella tried to scream until...

"Hey man, let go of her" said a voice "It's not cool to harass a girl"

Gabriella then turned around. She saw a teenage boy around 17. He has deep blue ocean eyes, has the height of 5 foot 11. Gabriella was amazed how beautiful and handsome this boy is. _**She never seen any boy like this, not even once.**_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't basketball captain Troy Bolton. What do you want?" said Jonathan still holding Gabriella's arms.

"I want you to let go of that girl" said Troy

"Why Bolton? Just because I am more popular than you doesn't mean I have to follow you. And besides, you don't even know this girl"

"I said let go off her! Or else, I'll punch you through your damn face!"

"Fine Bolton!" Jonathan let go of Gabriella's arms "Bye babe, I'll see you later" said Jonathan was he walked out and headed for the entrance door of the East High school.

"Er...Thanks..." said Gabriella nervously to Troy.

"No need to thank me. I just hate Jonathan" said Troy as he walked away.

_Wow, he looks cute_ thought Gabriella_ Wait! Gabriella, you are not falling for this boy! You have to focused on your studies! Remember, boys are jerks and they only break your heart!_

However, while Gabriella was walking to school, all she can think of is Troy.

_He has those deep blue eyes, why can't I get that image out of my head? I've never seen a guy like this who is so cute! Well, except my old celebrity crush Leonardo DiCaprio but he's 30 something already! Troy..._ thought Gabriella.

Gabriella then checked her schedule and her first class was drama class with a teacher name miss Darbus. She then started looking for room she was assigned. Room 310.

Class was already starting and she's the only person on the East High hallways. She finally found room 310. She timidly knocked on the door, hoping everything will be okay. She then opened the door.

As she opened the door, she saw a lady who seems to be a teacher standing near the blackboard. She then saw everyone was staring at her on the classroom. _Oh God, please make this day easy _thought Gabriella.

"Ah" said the teacher, who supposed to be Miss Darbus "You must be the new student"

"Um, yes ma'am. I'm Gabriella Montez" said Gabriella.

"Ah, well, miss Montez. Welcome to East High. Why don't you sit next to Mister Troy Bolton right over there" **(AN : Darbus doesn't know that the Montez and Bolton are enemies)**

When Gabriella heard that name, she knew it was familiar. She then remembered. troy was the boy while ago. She saw Troy just sitting there at the corner of the classroom, staring at his table, as if he was like heart broken or sad.

She then walked to the sit next to Troy. She then sat down and looked around the classroom. She then looked at Troy who is just staring at his table, looking sad.

"Um, hi" said Gabriella absentmindedly as she realized what she just said. Troy the turned his head and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella then got scared and didn't know what to say.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Troy

"Um, sorry, I just really want to thank what you did while ago" replied Gabriella

"Well, Jonathan is a ladies man. Why the hell are you with him anyways if you hate him?"

"It's just...Complicated"

Just looking at her, Troy was amazed how beautiful Gabriella is. All the girls he dated, especially Sharpay, isn't like her. She seems the kind of sweet person and doesn't bug you if just didn't text her for 5 minutes.

Troy then smiled and said "What do you mean complicated?"

"Well" said Gabriella "My daddy, he wants me to be with Jonathan. I don't want him since boys are jerks"

"You mean boys are jerks like me?" teased Troy with a small giggle

"No" said Gabriella with a small giggle "some"

"Oh, I see. Well Gabriella it was nice meeting yo-"

"Mister Bolton and Miss Montez" said Darbus with a loud voice that interrupted Troy and Gabriella's conversation "I see you two are having a good time, but you may have a good time at detention. Detention after class!"

Gabriella then sighed. It was just first day of class, and she had detention already.

"Oh God, Troy I'm so sorry" said Gabriella

"Nah, it's okay. In detention, all you do is stuck in a room for 1 hour..." replied Troy.

The bell then rang and everyone left the classroom except for troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was packing her things and was about to leave when Troy suddenly held her hand. Gabriella then felt the warm hand of Troy. She then turned around to see who held her hand.

"Gabriella, see you in detention" said Troy with a smile "Maybe we get to know more each other in detention"

"Yeah, see you in detention" said Gabriella. Troy then left the classroom with his hands on his pockets, with a big smile.

It seems like Gabriella was enjoying the first day of East High. She never seen a boy who's so cute and looks fun to be with. On her old school, boy over there were jerks. But Troy, he looks different even just meeting him for 1 hour.

Troy, however, forgot all about his ex Sharpay. Just meeting Gabriella made his day very fantastic. We all know that when you get a detention, your day will suck. But Troy, on the other hand, can't wait to meet and know more about Gabriella on detention.

**AN : The next chapter will be about the detention. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review :) Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Detention

**AN : Thank you for the review guys :) Here's the chapter you all been waiting for :)**

It was Math class and Gabriella was just sitting in her seat when suddenly, someone talked to her.

"So, you're new here right?" said the girl beside her

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Gabriella

"I'm Taylor McKessie by the way"

"Gabriella Montez, from New York"

"Wow, never knew a New Yorker would end up here in New Mexico"

For the whole day, Gabriella and Taylor talked. They talked about families, friends, and shopping. It was 3PM and school was finally out.

"Gabi" said Taylor

"Yeah?" asked Gabriella

"How about let's go shopping here in New Mexico since it's your first time around here"

"Oh, I wish I would but I have detention"

"Detention? What a bummer. Just the first day of school. let me guess, Darbus right?"

"Yep, I was just talking to Troy Bolton when suddenl-"

"Troy Bolton! My God Gabi, you are so lucky!" interrupted Taylor

"Okay, what about Troy?" asked Gabriella

"He's like the hottest person here in East High, well, except that next to him is Jonathan, the football captain"

"Oh, okay. Well, does Troy have a girlfriend?"

"He used to have one, until they broke up because he caught his ex Sharpay sleeping with another guy"

"Wow, that's so sad"

"Yeah, I know. So Gabi, I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. Bye Tay"

"Bye Gabi"

(3PM, Detention Room)

Gabriella timidly knocked on the door of detention room. She opened the door and saw a teacher sleeping on the table.

"Um, excuse me?" said Gabriella as she went near to the teacher's table "I'm here for detention"

The teacher then woke up and saw Gabriella.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Mister James. I guess you're in Miss Darbus' class right? Well, just sit down right over there and wait for just an hour. I expect you to behave at a time like this"

Gabriella then looked for a good place to sit. She sat near the the window and started to look all over the classroom. She was the only one in class and for some reason, she was eagerly waiting for Troy.

Just then, a knocked came. The door opened. Gabriella's heart was skipping when she saw a tall figure came in the room. It was Troy.

"Oh, mister Bolton. Detention again? I reckon you have to behave for a while. Sit down please" said Mister James.

Troy then went to the tables and saw Gabriella. He smiled and sat down next to her. Gabriella didn't realize she was blushing red like a tomato already.

"I will be going out of this classroom for a while" said mister James "I want you two to behave and not get out of this clasroom until I go back" Mister James then left the classroom, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So Gabriella" said Troy "How's first day of school?"

"Okay I guess" Gabriella said with a smile "Just met some new friends"

"Like who?"

"You know, Taylor McKessie, and you"

"Ha ha! Of course"

At that moment, Gabriella felt comfortable with Troy. She had never felt comfortable with boys on her whole life.

"So Gabi" said Troy 'Why did you have to move here in New Mexico?"

"Well, daddy wants our business company to get more you know..Richer I guess." said Gabriella "He also told me my future is better here, and I don't know why"

"Oh, I see. I guess you had a lot of boyfriend in New York right?"

"Like I told you, I'm not interested in boys"

"Wow, what about Jonathan? I saw you and him on the car"

"Yeah, but my daddy wants me to be with him. I never liked him. Well, to be short, I never been in love"

"Woah, never?"

"Yep. I think boys are just a waste of time. They're jerks and they're always just using girls"

"Come on Gabi, so you're saying I'm a jerk too?"

Gabriella giggled for a while and amazed how cute Troy is whenever the talked.

"Not really. Maybe some" said Gabriella "I mean, I want to focus on my studies and boys are just...Waste of time"

"I get your point...I'm still heartbroken" said Troy

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry to hear that...Let's not talk about our love life anymore"

"Na, it's okay. Sharpay wasn't the right one anyway. I can't believe she cheated me"

"Well Troy, girls like that should be dumped"

"I know. But still, I can't believe she did that to me. I cared so much about her and she cheated me. She said that I'm not a good boyfriend that's why she had no choice but to abandon me..."

"I'm sorry to here that Troy. That's not true. I think you are a good boyfriend"

Troy was sad yet happy at the same time that Gabriella was comforting him. She really was a different kind of girl. She's not only smart, but also a very sophisticating one.

"Don't worry Troy" said Gabriella "You will find a girl who will treat you better someday"

"Like you?" said Troy while laughing "How about you be my girlfriend?"

"No! I didn't meant by that!" Gabriella started to giggle

"Ha ha! You can be a perfect girlfriend by just looking at you"

"Oh Troy, I never had a relationship with someone in my whole life. Like I told you I've never-"

"Fell in love yeah yeah yeah. Blah blah blah" interrupted Troy. Gabriella started to giggle again.

"Come on Troy. It's true. I don't like boys, especially Johnathan"

"Well, what if you fell in love with me?"

"Ha! In your dreams! " said Gabriella

"What kind of guy who will not fall for you?"said Troy with a smile

"Are you saying...You like me?"

"Just by the look of it, yes. You're making me falling for you. Actually, right now, I'm courting you, can't you see it?"

Gabriella just giggled. She can't believe Troy was courting her already. _There's nothing wrong there. I think it's cute Troy is courting me _thought Gabriella.

"Ha! Very funny Troy" said Gabriella "A lot of guys courted me but I never liked them. So, don't waste your time liking me"

"Yeah, but I'll never stop until you answer me or like me." said Troy "So, do you like me?"

"Stop it Troy! I told you, I never like boys" she said with a giggle

"We'll see about this. Besides, nothing will stop me until you like me."

"Oh Troy, no matter how much you try, you will never win my heart. I don't like you! Well, I do like you but as a brother"

"Still, what if you fell in love with me?"

"Troy, are you just using me to get over with your ex?"

"I'm not that kind of person Gabriella! Trust me!"

And yes, from that moment, the two young teenagers are having a fun time. There's no doubt that Gabriella, for the first time, was comfortable around boys.

"Say, how's about tomorrow, after school, let's go dinner at the new restaurant by the street." said Troy, who was hoping Gabriella would say yes.

"This isn't a date right?" asked Gabriella

"Of course not, is it a yes?"

"Well, fine. It's a yes. But no sneaky tactics alright?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die"

Well guys, cupid will do the rest tomorrow. Who's excited for the date?

**AN : What do you think of this chapter? Please review :) Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Date

**AN : Thank you for the review guys :) Here's the chapter you all been waiting for :)**

When Troy got home from school, he couldn't stop smiling. When he got home, he saw his brother Dylan eating M&M's on the couch. His mother was on the kitchen cooking they're dinner while his father was on the phone talking about business.

"Wow, someone's a good mood today" said Dylan "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain to you later. Right now, I have to go in my bedroom and text her" said Troy as he went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Um, mum, what just happened Troy?" asked Dylan as he stood up from the couch

"I don't know honey, why don't you check him out?" said Lucille Bolton. Dylan sighed and went upstairs to check Troy.

While the two Bolton sons was upstairs, Jack Bolton was talking someone on the phone.

"I don't care if our sales are getting low, make sure that the Montez won't give us a bad name this time" said Jack. He then hung up the phone angrily and sat down on the couch.

"Jack" said Lucille "Is there a problem?"

"It's the Montez" replied Jack "It was said that starting from now on, they will have a competitive match between our company. I'm just scared that our company will lose because of those sick Montez. They're nothing but pathetic and liars"

"Oh honey, I made some meatloaf. Don't be so stress"

(At Troy's bedroom)

"Wait, so, you just met a girl and now you want to win her heart?" asked Dylan "Aren't you moving a little too fast?"

"Not at all" said Troy "This girl is amazing"

"How amazing bro?"

"Super"

Troy can't stop thinking of Gabriella. She wasn't just sophisticating, she's amazing. Funny, cute, smart and pretty. Sharpay was just another cheerleader who'll use him for fame and popularity. Gabriella, however, wasn't that kind of girl.

"And now you're texting her?" said Dylan "Are you courting her?"

"Maybe" said Troy "Man, she really is beautiful"

"Um...Earth to Troy? It's the first time I heard you call a girl beautiful instead of 'hot'. What's up with you? And how are you going to court her?"

"Well, I'm going to have a 'non date' with her on a French restaurant"

(At Gabriella's bedroom)

"Eeeep! He text me again!" said Gabriella while she was looking on her phone "He said 'Meet me on my locker tomorrow after school'"

It seems like Gabriella can't stop looking on her phone. Ever since Troy gave her a text, she kept on waiting for a new message.

"Um, Gabi, I know you just met him, but are you falling for this guy?" asked Stella

"What? No! Like I told you, boys are jerk. I wouldn't fall for them!" replied Gabriella

"Yeah! But this is different! It seems like you're so in love with him"

"Whatever Stella. He's just a friend and- Oh my God! He just sent me another text! He said 'Can't wait for our 'non date'!"

"Uh...Whatever Gabi!"

(The next day, 3PM, East High, by the lockers)

Gabriella was by the lockers, waiting for Troy. Suddenly, a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a voice. Gabriella then recognize the voice.

"Troy! Put you hands out of my face!" said Gabriella jokingly. Troy then took of his hands from Gabriella.

"So, you're ready for our 'non date' tonight?" asked Troy

"Of course. But remember no sneaky tactics or whatsoever"

(7PM, at the French restaurant)

"Wow, the food here is quite delicious. Nice choice Troy" said Gabriella as she was full from her lobster dinner

"Na, I've been here many times already with Sharpay. Man, she's the most choosy person I've seen" said Troy

"How can you say she's choosy?"

"Well, for one is that I ordered her lobster. She got angry and she said she wanted salad since she don't want to be 'fat up'. She shouted me at that day. It was very embarassing"

"Wow Troy. I feel bad for you. Don't worry, you can find a girl who will treat you better"

"Who knows? It might be you"

"Troy! I told you, I'm not committed to have a relationship right now"

Although Gabriella kept saying she will never fall in love with Troy, it seems like action do speak louder than words.

"Really Gabi?" said Troy with a smile "What if I kiss you right now?"

"What?" said Gabriella with a giggle "I didn't even had my first kiss yet!"

"Really? Wow Gabi. You need your first kiss...Like, right now"

"No Troy. I'm saving my first kiss for someone special"

"Oh really? What if your first kiss was...Me?"

"I doubt that. There's no way I would fall for you. No matter how much you try, I won't fall for you"

"Only faith can tell Gabi, only faith really can tell"

After the two young teen finish eating dinner, they got outside. Troy then noticed Gabriella's shoulders were freezing. Troy took off his jacket and put it around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Troy" said Gabriella "There's no need. It's not really cold"

"Oh Gabi, you still need this, you might catch a cold" said Troy.

For some reason, Gabriella felt nervous yet comfortable at the same time with Troy. It was the first time she felt something like this.

Troy then drove Gabriella to her home. However, they were still inside the car, even though they were outside Gabriella's porch.

"Well Gabi" said Troy "I guess this is a good bye"

"I guess" said Gabriella "Thank you for the wonderful evening tonight. I will never for this night"

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...Er, bye Troy"

"Bye bye"

Gabriella got out of the car. Yes, it was really awkward yet Gabriella was very shy to Troy. As she was walking to her home, she saw Troy's car going away. How she wish the night was longer than the usual. She realized she was still wearing Troy's jacket. She decided to keep it for a while.

As she opened the door, she saw all of the lights were closed. She checked the time on her phone. It was 10PM. Everyone at her home was asleep already. She went upstairs to her bedroom and took a midnight bath. As she dressed her evening clothes, someone knocked on the door.

"Gabi?" said a voice as the door slightly opened "Are you there?"

"Yes I'm home. Is that you mum?" said Gabriella. The door opened and it was Gabriella'a mother.

"Where have you been?" asked Gabriella's mother

"I've been hanging out with my friends" said Gabriella "Is there a problem?"

"No honey. May I remind you this Friday, your father is going to have a costume party here in this mansion. Some kind of celebration. Your father said that you can invite anyone"

"Really mum? Thanks" Gabriella then hugged her mother.

"Go to sleep now honey. Tomorrow is a long day" said Gabriella's mother.

When Gabriella's mum left, she lie down on her bed and kept on thinking Troy. She can't get him out of his head. She then remembered Troy's jacket. She took it beside her and held it. It smelled very good. It has the scent of cologne.

She then remembered what her mother said about the costume party.

_I got it! I'll invite Troy on this costume party on Friday! It's going to be awesome! I just hope daddy doesn't invite Jonathan. When Troy goes on the party, he'll meet my parents. I hope mammy and daddy will like Troy _thought Gabriella.

Yep, the costume party will going to be a**_ blast_** when Gabriella invited Troy...

**AN : So, how was this chapter? Review please :) Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Angel and The Knight

**AN : Thank you for the reviews Emzi1996, ToTheFullPotential, pumpkinking5, bubzchoc, yogaluva :) Here's the chapter you all been waiting for :)**

It was a Thursday morning and every student has they're own path. Gabriella, however, went to the path of Troy.

"Troy" said Gabriella was she was running to Troy by the lockers

"Oh Gabriella" said Troy with a smile "What a lovely day for a pretty girl like you to call me at a time like this"

Gabriella giggled on what Troy said. _Aw...He's so cute when he jokes around _thought Gabriella

"I'm inviting you to this costume party held in my mansion" said Gabriella "Tomorrow, 6PM"

"Wow, Gabriella Montez, inviting me to a costume party? Hm..." said Troy

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Give me a kiss first before I come to your party"

Gabriell laughed and slapped at Troy's arms jokingly.

"No!" said Gabriella with a smile "I wouldn't do that for a million dollars. So, are you coming?"

"Fine" said Troy with a cute smile "So, what am I supposed to wear in this party?"

"Anything. As long as it has to be a costume"

"Okay. But can I still kiss you in this party?"

"Oh Troy. You're really a stubborn person"

(At the Cafeteria)

"Wait, so you're inviting me and Troy for this costume party?" asked Taylor as she and Gabriella were eating on the cafeteria table

"Yeah, cause you two are my friends" replied Gabriella while she was eating her salad

"Um, since when was Troy was your 'friend'? I think he's more than a friend" said Taylor

"Oh Taylor. Actually, Troy likes me and he's courting me right now but like I said, I'm not committed for a relationship with anyone right now"

"Yeah, but what if you fall for him?"

"That...Well...I think it's impossible. Since Troy isn't my...Type"

"Oh Gabi, you do know that action speaks louder than words"

"I know, but my words are louder than actions right?"

The two girls giggled on what Gabriella said.

"Fine Gabi. So tomorrow, 6PM, any costume?" asked Taylor

"Yep" said Gabriella "I just hope daddy doesn't invite Jonathan"

(9PM, at Gabriella's bedroom)

"So, what are you planning to wear sis?" asked Stella is sitting on Gabriella's bed while Gabriella was day dreaming on her balcony "Sis? Gabi!"

"Oh!" said Gabriella as she realized Stella was calling her name "Yes Stella?"

"Are you daydreaming of this Troy again?"

"What? No! I was just...Uh, thinking my costume for tomorrow"

"Okay...What are you planning to wear?"

Gabriella sighed and she was really daydreaming Troy on her balcony. _Why does he have to be so dreamy and cute?_ thought Gabriella

"Well" said Gabriella as she stood up from her chair on her balcony and went to her bed "I'm planning to where an angel costume...You know, it looks kinda cute when you wear it. I already asked our butler (AN: Yes, the Montez household has butlers and maids. Cool huh?) to buy me an angel costume for tomorrow"

"Nice choice" said Stella "I'm planning to where a fairy costume"

"Fairy? Wow, that kinda cute. Well, I'm kinda excited for tomorrow"

(At Troy's Bedroom)

"Hm...What should I wear. I could wear a vampire costume but people will make fun of me for loving Twilight since I'm a guy" said Troy as he keep walking around on his room in circles, trying to figure out what costume he'll wear

"Troy, you kept on thinking that costume thing for half an hour already!" said Dylan as he was lying on Troy's bed "Can't you think of anything?"

"Well...I was planning to wear a Dracula, but I might scare the shit out of Gabriella"

"Okay, what about Superman costume?"

"Na, too old fashion...I want something to make Gabriella fall for me"

"Hey, I got an idea. Do you remember that Halloween costume you had that dad gave you but you didn't wore it since you thought Halloween is too childish? Maybe you can use that"

"Come to think of it, maybe I will. I think I left it somewhere in my closet"

Troy then went to his closet and opened the closet door. He then looked all over his closet, hoping to find his old costume. He finally found it.

"Finally! I found it!" said Troy. He took it out. The costume was a knight shining armour and it seems like it still fits on Troy.

"So, you're costume is a knight? Do you think it'll make your Gabriella fall for you?" asked Dylan

"I hope so" said Troy with a smile "This will make Gabriella fall for me"

"Yeah, it will. I just hope you won't go heartbroken again"

"No I won't. Besides, Gabriella is more sophisticating than Sharpay"

(Friday, 8AM, East High)

Gabriella was putting books by her lockers when suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella immediately pulled away when she knew it was Jonathan.

"Get away from me Jonathan" said Gabriella was she walked back

"Ha! Oh Gabi, I can't wait for tonight's party. Your father invited me" said Jonathan

"He did?"

"Yeah. Your father really wanted me and you to end up together. Hey, how's about a kiss?"

"Don't you think there must be something you should better to do?" said a voice. Jonathan turned around and it was Troy standing while his arms are crossed.

"My bad Bolton" said Jonathan. He then turned around to Gabriella "I guess I'll see you tonight" said Jonathan as he walked out.

"Gabi, you okay?" asked Troy as he went closer to Gabriella

"Na, I'm fine. I can't believe my father invited Jonathan" said Gabriella "Sigh, I guess my father really like that guy"

"Don't worry Gabi, I'll protect you from him"

Gabriella smiled how sweet and thoughtful this guy is.

"Oh, by the way" said Gabriella "Here's the invitation card for the party"

Gabriella handed Troy the invitation card.

"You need it in order to go in the party. I already gave one to Taylor" said Gabriella

"Wow, i really can't wait for the party" said Troy as he smiled to Gabriella.

(5PM, at Gabriella's bedroom)

Gabriella was inside her bathroom, taking a bath and getting ready for the party. She kept on thinking of Troy the whole day. _Hm...I hope Troy will like my costume _thought Gabriella

Stella went inside Gabriella's bedroom to check on Gabriella. She was wearing some sort of pixie or fairy costume, which is color green.

"Gabi?" asked Stella "Are you done yet?"

"Okay" said Gabriella as she shouted from the bathroom "I'm done!"

Gabriella got out of the bathroom. Stella was amazed and admire how beautiful Gabriella is. She was wearing a tube white gown with an angel wings at her back. She definitely looks like and angel.

"Wow Gabi" said Stella "You look...Amazing!"

"Thanks Stella, you too" said Gabriella

"Come on! We better go downstairs now!"

(6PM, Montez Mansion)

The party was a full blast. There were many people especially Carlo Montez's business partners. Gabriella however, was just standing near the punch bowl, hoping for Troy to come.

"Gabi!" said a voice. Gabriella turned around and it was Taylor, wearing some sort of a witch suite

"Tay!" said Gabriella as she hugged her "Nice outfit!"

"Thanks! You too Gabriella! You look gorgeous! Well, I guess I'll see you around, i just met this guy name Chad and he's amazing! Do you think I should go out with him?"

"Don't worry about me, go for him! I'm just right here"

"Thanks Gabi. I love you, bye!"

"Bye"

Just then, Carlo Montez saw Gabriella just standing on the crowd.

"Gabriella" said Carlo "Come with me"

"Why daddy?" asked Gabriella. Carlo then just grabbed his daughter's hands. They walked until they reached Jonathan, who was wearing an astronaut suite.

"Gabi" said Carlo "I want you to dance with Jonathan. I'll leave you two alone" Carlo then walked out and left them.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She wanted to wait for Troy.

"Gabi" said Jonathan "You look hot tonight"

"Get away from me" said Gabriella. However, Jonathan took Gabriella's hand and waist and tried to dance with her. Gabriella had no choice but to dance with Jonathan.

"Oh God, I hope I'm not late" said Troy while he was running to Gabriella's house. He saw the party and it looks like it was a full blast. Troy then hurriedly walked to the gate and saw two big body guards on the door.

_Wow, Gabriella's parents are really protective _thought Troy. He presented the invitation Gabriella gave him. The two body guards let him in. However, the body guards had a suspicious look on Troy but just left him alone.

Troy was walking through the crowd and kept finding Gabriella. The party was full blast that's why he can't see Gabriella. There were girls who were looking at him.

"Wow, what's a hottie doing here?" said a girl

"He looks so sexy on that costume" said another girl

Troy ignored the comments of these girls and tried to look for Gabriella.

Gabriella was dancing with Jonathan forcefully. Jonathan, however, was having a good time. Someone then caught Gabriella eyes. It was a boy wearing a knight shining armour. It was none other than Gabriella's prince charming Troy.

Gabriella pulled away from Jonathan and walked away. Jonathan saw Gabriella went to someone.

"What the hell? Gabriella!" said Jonathan. But Gabriella ran to Troy, making Jonathan very angry.

"Troy!" said Gabriella. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella wearing a beautiful angel costume. She had beautiful wings on her back and silver high heels. She was very gorgeous. Troy was amazed.

Gabriella was blushing when she saw Troy's manly armour. The costume made Troy's body more muscular. She didn't realize she was blushing tomato already. Troy was really amazing tonight.

"Wow" said Troy as he walked near to Gabriella "You look...Amazing"

"Thanks Troy" said Gabriella with a smile "You look so...Good"

Troy laughed and stared at Gabriella. Gabriella also stared at Troy. the two stared at a long time and amazed how beautiful this night is.

Jonathan saw the whole scene and got angry. He then went to Carlo Montez (AN: Jonathan doesn't know Montez and Bolton are enemies). Carlo Montez was busy talking to his business partners when suddenly...

"Mister Montez" said Jonathan "I have something to tell you about your daughter"

"Yes, what is it? Where is she by the way?" asked Carlo

"Apparently, she's talking to a guy right now"

"What? Where?"

Jonathan pointed out Gabriella and Troy. Carlo saw Troy and Gabriella staring at each other. Carlo then recognize and familiarize the face of the shaggy haired boy who was wearing a knights suite.

"It's a Bolton!" shouted Carlo.

After a long stare, Troy leaned closer to Gabriella. They're 3 inches from they're lips. Gabriella was nervous and her heart was skipping fast. Troy came closer and closer. Gabriella knew it's almost her first kiss. Troy was about to kiss her when...

"Stop this party!" shouted a voice. Everyone in the party stopped dancing and looked at the person who shouted. It was Carlo Montez.

Troy saw Carlo Montez and Carlo was staring angrily at him...

_What's going on? _thought Troy

Yep, the party really did have a full _**blast**_...

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger...What do you think of this chapter? Review please, thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**AN : Thank you for the reviews kathiechan, yogaluva, bubzchoc, St . cloud, Clembo29, ToTheFullPotential , zanessatroyella2013, melako17 :) You really made my day :) thank you very much :)**

The party then became silence because of Carlo Montez's loud voice. Everyone stopped dancing and talking. Troy and Gabriella was confused on what's going on already. Taylor was also curious too. She was just talking to Chad and all of the sudden the party stopped.

Carlo Montez then came closer to Troy...What was going on?

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this is a Montez residence!" shouted Carlo

"Um, I'm sorry sir. I know this is a Montez residence" said Troy in a scared tone yet he was confused at the same time

"Then what's a Bolton doing here? You know you aren't allowed to be here! Guards! Take this Bolton away!"

Just then, the two big body guards from the gate suddenly appeared. They then took Troy's arms and dragged him outside. The crowd was silent and didn't say anything. When they threw Troy outside, Gabriella began to cry.

"Daddy! Why did you threw Troy out? I love him!" said Gabriella as she was clutching his father's arms while she was crying

"Don't you know? The Boltons are pathetic!" said Carlo

"What do you mean pathetic? I don't understand!"

"Honey" said Maria Montez "The Boltons...Had been our enemy since our business and they're had been fighting. They always gives us bad names and wants our business to fail and bankrupt "

"Gabriella" said Carlo "I forbid you to meet that boy or any of the Boltons"

"But daddy!" said Gabriella while tears were rolling down to her cheeks "Troy's different! He's sweet, thoughtful and caring!"

"Huh! They're just hypocrites Gabriella! The boy for you is Jonathan! Your future is good when you're with him!" shouted Carlo.

The crowd was silent when they're eyes were on the daughter and father fighting. Carlo then left Gabriella and went upstairs to his room.

"Carlo! Carlo!" said Maria as she followed Carlo upstairs, leaving Gabriella crying.

Taylor went to Gabriella and tried to comfort her by hugging her. But Gabriella was still crying. She then ran upstairs to her bedroom. As she went inside, she locked her bedroom door and cried on her bed. Troy was all in her mind.

Troy, however, was still lying on the ground outside Gabriella's mansion. He was still unconscious because of the two large body guards threw him out of the mansion. As he was himself again, he realized he was outside Gabriella's house.

He got up and hid behind the bushes. He saw many people leaving the party already. Probably because of what happened while ago. He then saw Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, talking to Jonathan. He decided to eavesdrop the two.

"Why did you have to tell that to Mister Montez? You made a big commotion!" shouted Taylor

"Well, it's not my fault! I love Gabriella!" said Jonathan

"Look! Now you made Gabriella cried! She's now on her bedroom crying and doesn't want to talk to anyone right now!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I didn't know the Boltons and Montez are enemies!"

"Come on Jonathan! Because of you, the party is over!" said a person

"Yeah! You really made our night!" said another person. Just then, a crowd of people were complaining to Jonathan that he stopped the party.

Troy then had an idea. Troy sneak at the back yard of the Montez mansion. He walked quietly and tried to keep it low. As he was at the back yard, he hid behind the statues and bushes of the back yard.

Gabriella was crying and can't believe that this was happening to her. She decided to got out from her bed and went to her balcony. She opened her balcony door and sat on a chair. She was still crying.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" said Gabriella while tears were still on her eyes "Troy is a very nice person...Why?"

"Well, don't cry. I'm still here" said a voice

Gabriella was surprised. A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. However, the voice sounded familiar. She got up from her chair and stood up.

"Who's there?" asked Gabriella

"Don't worry, it's me" said the voice

Gabriella looked down. She saw Troy hiding behind the bushes.

"Troy!" said Gabriella "What are you doing here? Daddy will caught you"

"Don't worry! I'm here for you no matter what happens!" shouted Troy which made a large echo

"Shh..." said Gabriella "Someone might here you"

"Oh, sorry" said Troy in a low voice "My bad"

Troy then had an idea as he saw a large tree near Gabriella's balcony. He climbed on that tree until it reached Gabriella's balcony. He then climbed to Gabriella's balcony. Gabriella was surprised Troy was dong everything for her.

"Troy, you have to leave" said Gabriella "Daddy will kill you"

"So what?" said Troy "I love you Gabriella...That what's matter"

Troy then came closer to Gabriella's face. Gabriella's heart was skipping yet nervous at the same time. Troy's lips were already near to hers. Troy didn't care Gabriella's parents are enemies with his parents.

They're lips were touched. They were deficiently kissing already. It was Gabriella's first kiss. It had the mixture of passionate and love. Sparks were flying everywhere. It was her first time to fall in love with a guy.

Troy felt different when he kissed Gabriella. When he kissed Sharpay, it was just full of lust. When it was Gabriella, it was really different.

Troy pulled back slowly. He then looked at Gabriella's hazel nut eyes. Gabriella then touched her lips. She really felt something different.

"Is that...A kiss?" said Gabriella with amazement

"Yes...It's your first right?" said Troy as he smiled

"Wow, it's so amazing...I felt different"

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. It was her first time to fall in love. Will she accept this relationship?

"Yes!" said Gabriella "Yes I do!"

"Great!" said Troy. He started to hug Gabriella. They kissed again passionately until she heard footsteps coming to her bedroom. Troy immediately pulled back.

"Troy, you have to go" said Gabriella "Daddy might see you"

"Okay, but promise me we'll always to be together" said Troy

"Yes, I promise"

"Bye Gabi"

"Bye Troy..."

Troy then went out of the balcony and climbed down from the tree. He quietly left the mansion. Troy didn't want to end this night but he can't. Troy then gave a big sigh and left the mansion.

Gabriella sat on her bed and didn't want to end this night. It was the first time she fell in love. She stared at the beautiful moon and trying to remember what happened while ago. He found his prince charming all these years.

_Troy...I don't want to end this night...I will always love you _thought Gabriella

_Gabriella, you will always be my part of my heart. When you cry, I will always be there _thought Troy

It seems like the two young teenagers didn't really wanted to end the night.

**AN: So, Gabi fell in love with Troy :) what do you think of this chapter? review please :) thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Rooftop Graden

**AN : Thank you for the reviews kathiechan,yogaluva, pumpkinking5 , carli red, ToTheFullPotential, bubzchoc, and Gabriella Somerfield :)**

It was morning on East High and there were many students all over Gabriella. They kept asking her what happened the night before what happened to her and Troy while she was putting her books on her lockers.

"Gabriella, is it true Troy caused the party to ruin?" asked a student

"Is it true you and Troy are together however your father got angry?" said another student

Gabriella didn't mind the questions and proceeded to her classroom. However, Troy was having a hard time too.

"Hey man, is it true that you courted Gabriella on her costume party?" asked Jason while Troy walking to his respective classroom.

"Dude! You know you got a competition with Jonathan!" said Zeke

Troy didn't mind them and went to Drama class. As he entered the classroom, everyone was staring at him. He didn't mind and sat on his seat. He then saw Gabriella sitting on the corner. He wanted to seat beside her but they were forbidden. Everyone on East High knew the pathetic truth that the Boltons and Montez are enemies.

Troy looked at Gabriella, so as Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy smiled at her and gave her a wink. Gabriella giggled and amazed how beautiful Troy's eyes is. When the teacher came, the two decided to listen to the teachers.

(Lunch Time)

Gabriella was about to get her books on her locker when a note fell down from it. She picked it up and read the note.

_Meet me in the janitor's closet beside the drinking fountain-Troy_

Gabriella smiled and picked up her books. She then went near to the janitor's closet, beside the drinking fountain. She then saw Troy waiting for her.

"Troy! We better not be seen by other people" said Gabriella

"That's why I wanted you here. Come with me, I'll show you something" said Troy

Troy held Gabriella's hand and walked slowly, hoping Jonathan might not caught them. Troy lead Gabriella from the gym up to the top of the school. When they reached at the top of the school, Troy opened a door and climbed on the stairs.

"This is the rooftop garden" said Troy while he was still holding Gabriella's hand

"Wow Troy! This looks amazing" said Gabriella. There was a garden and beautiful flowers all over it

"I decided to bring you here cause from now on, this is our secret hiding place. We are forbidden to meet each other in school but our hearts aren't forbidden to meet. This rooftop garden is our secret place. No one will know"

"Oh Troy, I love you so much"

"Me too"

The two kissed for a long time. Sparks were flying everywhere in the rooftop garden. When the two pulled back, they decided to seat on the bench.

"Why would our parents fight?" asked Troy "It's not really necessary. Sometimes, parents just don't understand"

"Yeah, daddy wants me to be with Jonathan" said Gabriella with a sad look. Troy then hugged Gabriella

"Gabi, no one will prevent me from loving you" said Troy "I don't care if our parents are fighting...I care about is you"

(On the streets of New Mexico)

Jack Bolton was walking on the streets after lunch break. While he was walking, he saw a very familiar face.

"Carlo Montez" said Jack. Carlo also saw Jack. The two walked near to each other.

"Well, well, what's a Montez doing here in New Mexico?" said Jack

"None of your business. Did I remind you your damn son was on my costume party the other night?" said Carlo Montez

"Really? My son isn't a crap Montez like you"

"All I'm just saying is that don't you ever go near to our family! "

"Fine Montez! Then you'll give our company a bad name? Don't you ever go near to our family too!"

The two men kept on shouting which made the whole neighbourhood noisy. Everyone was staring at them but the two was still fighting.

(Back to Troy and Gabriella at the rooftop garden)

"You're saying your father hates books?" asked Troy

"Yeah, he thinks they're worthless. That's why he doesn't allow me to buy one, except school books of course" said Gabriella

"That's pathetic. If you really love books, then you have to buy one"

"I really can't Troy. Daddy doesn't really want books"

"What book do you want to buy by any chance?"

Gabriella gave a big smile as she remembered what novel she wanted to read.

"Romeo and Juliet" said Gabriella

"Really? Why?" asked Troy

"That book is so romantic. Well, so as the play but I already seen the movie. I want to read the book. Romeo and Juliet is oneof the most romantic couple I have seen"

"Well, instead of books, what else do you like?"

"Well, I like puppies"

Yes, Gabriella loves puppies ever since she was a kid.

"Really?" said Troy "What kind of puppies?"

"So many" said Gabriella with a smile "They're so cute when you hold them"

"What breed do you want?"

"Any...But I don't have time to buy one...That's the problem"

The first bell rang already. Meaning, Gabriella and Troy must leave the rooftop garden. However. the two teens doesn't want to leave yet.

"Do we have to leave?" asked Gabriella

"We have to...I promise, we'll meet again later."

"But where?"

"Later, after school, let's meet at the school parking lot. I have another place to show you"

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy again. The two are young and in love and swore no one will break they're relationship...Even warring families or a guy name Jonathan.

**AN: Whew, that was long :) Review please :) Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Paradise

**AN : Thank you for the reviews ToTheFullPotential, yogaluva, and bubzchoc :)**

It was 4PM already and Gabriella was waiting for Troy in the school parking lot. She smiled herself and kept thinking what surprises will Troy show to her. Her friend, Taylor, even offered her to go shopping but rejected it since she wanted to be with Troy the whole day.

Just then, an old truck appeared on front of her. Someone got out of the truck. It was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Troy!" said Gabriella with a smile

"Shh..." said Troy while he put his index finger on his lips, giving a sign to keep quiet "Someone might hear us"

"Oops, sorry"

"It's okay. Come with me"

Troy held Gabriella's hand and led her to his truck (just like Troy's truck in HSM 3). Gabriella sat by the passenger's seat while Troy drove and lead the way. Gabriella was curious where Troy was taking her.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Gabriella with an exciting tone

"You'll see" replied Troy with a smile

It took only 15 minuted until they reached they're final destination. The tow young teens got out of the truck. Gabriella realized it was only a park.

"So you want me to come here in this park?" said Gabriella with a smile"Wow Troy, this looks nice"

"No, this isn't the place" said Troy "It gets even better. Trust me"

While holding hands with Gabriella, Troy lead her in the park. However, they were getting farther away from the park. Gabriella was a little bit scared on what will Troy show her. It was already late afternoon.

"Okay Troy" said Gabriella while she was still walking with Troy "I don't think this is the park anymore. I think we're going in a dark place...Are you planning something on to me?"

"No, don't be silly" said Troy with a smile "Trust me. The place I'm going to show you is near the park and even better"

Troy was still holding Gabriella's hand while they keep on walking. The park was a big place and next to it was a big dark forest. No one ever came there because it was a scary place but Troy wasn't scared. Troy and Gabriella went to the big dark forest, which made Gabriella more scared.

Finally, Troy saw the entrance to the place where he wants to show Gabriella. However, Gabriella saw a large boulder. It was a dead end.

"Troy, this is a dead end" said Gabriella

"No, wait till you see the magic" said Troy

Troy pushed away the large boulder. As he pushed it away, Gabriella saw an entrance. The entrance was shining from the sun.

"Gabi, see this entrance?" asked Troy

"Yeah, what's in that place?" asked Gabriella who is excited

"Hold my hand and you'll see"

Gabriella held Troy's hand as Troy lead her inside. As they got inside, Gabriella was amazed the place was beautiful. There were flowers, trees and beautiful green grass.

"Troy! Oh my God! This place is so beautiful" said Gabriella

"This is our second secret hiding place" said troy with a smile "After school, let's meet here"

"Oh Troy, you're so sweet"

They then kissed passionately until Troy remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Troy "I have a gift for you"

Troy took out something in his bag. It was some sort of a book gift wrapped with a beautiful gold gift wrapper.

"Troy, what is this?" asked Gabriella while Troy was giving it to her

"Open it" said Troy with a smile

Gabriella carefully unwrapped the gift. After she unwrapped it, she was surprise to see what was her gift. It was a novel. It was "Romeo and Juliet".

"Troy! You didn't have to!" said Gabriella

"Oh but I insist. I know you said you loved Romeo and Juliet very much and your father didn't allow you to buy one. So, I bought you one" said Troy with a smile

"Oh Troy, thank you very much! Love you!"

"Love you too"

They kissed again passionately until Gabriella's cellphone rang. She took it out and it was a text from her mother saying she has to go home already.

"Troy...I'm sorry" said Gabriella "I gave to go now. It's 6PM already and mom wants me to go home"

"It's okay" said Troy "Promise me you'll come back here again tomorrow after school"

"I we should have a name in this place"

"Hey, how about let's call it "Paradise"? It's like a paradise to me"

"That's perfect Troy!"

The two teens left the Paradise place and went to Troy's truck. Troy drove Gabriella to her home. As they reached to Gabriella's home, it's obviously a goodbye already.

"I guess this is a goodbye" said Gabriella while she was still on the passenger's seat

"Probably... But we'll meet again tomorrow right?" said Troy

"Yeah. Bye Troy, see you tomorrow"

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheeks and left the truck. Troy then left the house hurriedly hoping not to be seen by the Montez. As Troy's truck was heading away from her mansion, Gabriella didn't want to end this day.

As she got inside, she went to her bedroom and closed the door. She then saw Stella sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Gabi" said Stella "Mom gave you a text while ago. Where have you been?"

"I...I went shopping" replied Gabriella nervously

"You're meeting Troy right?"

"Fine, you got me. Troy and I went to this secret place in this park. Please don't tell mom and dad"

Stella smiled and stood up.

"I won't, I promise. If you really love Troy, I won't tell" said Stella with a smile

"Thanks sis, you're the best" said Gabriella with a smile

Stella then saw Gabriella holding something.

"Gabi, is that a book?" asked Stella

"Yes it is. Don't tell daddy this book too. You know he hates books" said Gabriella

"Gabi, daddy will kill you if he found out you were dating Troy and you having a book"

"I know, but Troy loves me very much. I love him too. He gave me this book"

"What book is that anyways?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet. I wanted it a long time ago"

"Well, you better keep it good or else daddy won't like it"

Gabriella and Troy was determined no to ruin they're relationship. By just Troy giving her a book and showing her a secret place, Gabriella knew that they love each other very much and they will make things work out.

**AN: Whew! That was long! Lolz :) Anyways, review please :) Thanks :)**

**Fun Fact: I chose "Romeo and Juliet" as Gabriella's favorite book since her and Troy's situation are like them :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Hero

**AN : Thank you for the reviews HSMlove513 , troyella2468 , yogaluva , bubzchoc , pumpkinking5 , ToTheFullPotential :)**

**HSMlove513: The element is Romeo and Juliet. I don't want to spoil anything but (SPOILER!) there's no death here. Only dramas :) I don't want to get too close to Romeo and Juliet. However, Romeo and Juliet was the reason why I wanted to type this fanfic :)**

It was dinner time and Gabriella was still in her bedroom day dreaming Troy. Someone suddenly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Gabi" said a voice as the door opened "Dinner's ready"

Gabriella realized it was Stella. Stella the came inside the bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm not hungry yet" said Gabriella with a smile as she was lying down on her bed "I'm...In love"

"Oh Gabi" said Stella "What if daddy finds out everything about this 'You and Troy being in love'?

"I don't know...Maybe we'll just keep it a secret"

"But if daddy finds out everything, then you guys will be so dead"

"That's why we're keeping it a secret. Besides, me and Troy will take it seriously"

"Well, daddy's calling us already for dinner. Let's go now"

Gabriella nodded and went downstairs for dinner. As they got downstairs, Gabriella's father was shouting on the phone.

"Our products aren't expired!" shouted Carlo "Who said that anyways?"

Gabriella knew this problem has something to do with the Boltons.

"What? The Bolton said that? Tell them that they better keep an eye on they're company!" said Carlo. He then hung up the phone but still looking angry.

"Can't you believe that?" said Carlo "The Bolton gave us a bad name for other customers so that no one will buy our product? I'm gonna sock him on the mouth!"

Gabriella and Stella kept quiet as they sat on they're chairs while Maria Montez was preparing dinner with the maids.

"Gabriella!" cried Carlo "Are you still meeting with that Bolton boy?"

"No daddy" lied Gabriella "I don't like him anymore"

Yet, Gabriella's lies made her more in love with Troy. She didn't have a choice but to lie her father.

(The next day, on "Paradise")

It was after school and Gabriella was in "Paradise" (AN: For those who forgotten, it was Troy and Gabriella's secret place) waiting for Troy. She decided to bring the gift Troy gave her. The book "Romeo and Juliet". As she waited for Troy, she read the book.

She was smiling as she read chapter by chapter. She herself imagined on Juliet's situation and imagined Troy as Romeo's situation. However, it was sad to see tragedy strikes on the ending. However, Gabriella assured that nothing will stop Gabriella and Troy.

Just then, she heard someone coming. She was sitting under the tree and she looked up. To her relief, it was only Troy.

"Troy!" said Gabriella as she stood up "I missed you"

"I missed you too" said Troy with a smile. They gave each other a big hug and a quick kiss. Then, Troy noticed Gabriella was holding the book he gave to Gabriella.

"So" said Troy "Did you like the book?"

"Liked it?" said Gabriella "I loved it! I can't believe this is such a beautiful book! Thank you very much Troy"

"Well, don't thank me, thank Shakespeare for that story"

"Oh Troy, you're so funny"

Gabriella can't help noticed that Troy is holding something behind his back. It looks like some sort of a cage.

"Oh Gabi" said Troy "I have a surprise for you"

Troy showed Gabriella the cage he was holding the whole time. He opened the cage door and there came out a cute puppy. Troy held the puppy and hand it to Gabriella.

"Oh my God Troy!" said Gabriella as she was holding the puppy "You didn't have to buy one!"

"I didn't" said Troy "I was walking by the streets of New Mexico as I saw a man offering to adopt puppies. I knew you love them and your daddy doesn't have time to buy you. So, I guess this is the best gift I can give"

"Troy! I love this! Thank you very much!"

The two teenagers then kissed a very long time. As the pull back, the puppy began barking and licking on Gabriella's face. Gabriella then started to giggle.

"Maybe we should give him a name" said Gabriella

"Hey, how about Buster?" suggested Troy

"Nah, that's too tough"

"Hm...How about Sparky?"

"Nah... It has to be sophisticating"

"Hey, how about Hero? That name is like our hero of our love"

"Oh my God Troy, that name is perfect"

"So, it's official right? His name is Hero"

The two then kissed again while Hero was looking at them. Gabriella wanted to be with Troy forever and ever. It was very unusual for her to fall for a boy.

After kissing, the two sat under the tree. Gabriella was holding hero while her head was laying on Troy's shoulder. This moment was perfect for them.

"Gabi" said Troy "What are your plans after high school?"

"Well" said Gabriella "I'm planning to be a doctor. You know, I love to help people"

"Wow, that's a good career. I'm planning to write a novel"

"You, as in Troy Bolton, to write a novel? But you're a basketball player"

"Yeah, but I'm secretly in love with literature. I love novels"

"But why did you have to stick with basketball?"

"My father wanted me to be one. My dad is a basketball player back then but decided to be a manager of a company. But he wanted me and my little brother to be one so that we'll be famous and earn so much money"

"But Troy, if you really love to write novels, then go for it"

"I can't. Dad really wanted me to become a star basketball player. I hate basketball too to be honest. I was only forced"

"Oh Troy, you'll reach your dream. I promise"

They say that if you believe in your dream, you can reach it. However, can Gabriella and Troy make that quotation real? It's a big mystery but as of now, the two is having a hard time to keep they're love as a secret.

**AN: Whew! All done! Anyways, please review :) thanks :) Can't wait to type the next chapter, lolz :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Ripped

**AN : Thank you for the reviews Ami Adonso , Lexi, xCupcakesMuffinx , pumpkinking5 , bubzchoc , troyella2468 , ToTheFullPotential and yogaluva :)**

Ever since Gabriella got the book "Romeo and Juliet", she can't stop reading it. Everywhere she goes she would always bring it with her, Oh how she love the book very much. She can relate her love story with the book itself.

Gabriella was walking home from school. She was excited to meet Troy again at they're secret place. As she opened the door, she saw Hero, they're puppy, barking at her. She smiled and lift Hero up. She carried her to her bedroom.

As she got inside her room, she saw her father standing with his arms crossed, who looked very angry.

"Daddy" said Gabriella "Why are you here?"

"Can you tell me what is this?" said Carlo. He showed something from his pocket. It was the book that Troy gave her, "Romeo and Juliet".

"Daddy...I-I-"

"I can't believe you bought a book! I told you not to buy such nonsense! I forbid you to buy books! You know that I wanted you to became a businesswoman when you grow up. This book is such nonsense!"

Just then, Carlo Montez one by one ripped the page off in front of Gabriella's eyes. He ripped it like there's no tomorrow. It made Gabriella cry.

"Daddy!" Cried Gabriella "No! I love that book!"

After ripping off every single page from the book, Carlo Montez threw it on the ground. Gabriella knelt down and was crying.

Her father left leaving Gabriella crying in pain. She loved the book very much but was torn with a dark heart.

Troy was sitting under the tree of him and Gabriella's secret place. He was waiting for Troy. It was already 5PM and Gabriella was not there yet.

Just then, a bark was heard by Troy. He saw a small puppy running to him. It was Hero.

"Hero!" said Troy as the puppy was licking on his face "Where's your owner Gabriella?"

"I'm here" said a voice. Troy looked up and it was Gabriella, who looked beautiful as always. He stood up as he carried Hero.

"Gabi...You look amazing" said Troy

"Thanks" said Gabriella. However, Troy noticed Gabriella looked like she had been crying for a long time.

"Gabi, is there something wrong?" asked Troy

"No...It's nothing" said Gabriella

"Come on. Tell me"

"Don't get angry but my daddy found out that book you gave me. He got so angry that he tear all of the pages. He didn't want books"

Gabriella began crying but Troy hugged her.

"I'm not angry Gabi. It's okay. Everything will be fine" said Troy "I promise"

"But I loved that book so much. You took your time to find it" said Gabriella

"It's okay. Gabriella, don't be sad. We'll find a way" said Troy

It was really a big challenge for the star crossed lovers.

(The Next Day, Rooftop Garden)

Gabriella was waiting for Troy as she was told by Troy to meet her at the rooftop Garden after school. She sighed and tried to forget what happened yesterday.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming up. She was relieved it was Troy all along.

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella with a smile as she walked to Troy

"Sorry I was late" said Troy "I got a little gift from you"

"Again? Troy, you don't have to"

"Oh but I must"

Troy took out something from his pocket. It was some sort of a ticket. Troy gave it to Gabriella.

"What is this?" said Gabriella

"Read it and you'll love it" said Troy as Gabriella was reading the ticket

"Oh my God Troy! It's a ticket to a play for Romeo and Juliet!"

"I know you lost the book. But the play will be a night you'll remember"

"Oh Troy! Thank you very much! I can't wait for this wonderful play!"

They started to kiss passionately. After kissing, Gabriella and Troy sat down on the bench.

"The show will start at 7PM tonight...You will love it, I promise" said Troy

"Oh Troy, how can I ever repay you?" said Gabriella

"You don't need to because I love you"

(5PM, at Gabriella's bedroom)

"Wow, you're gonna watch it with Troy? What if daddy finds out?" asked Stella while Gabriella was choosing her wardrobe

"Oh he won't. Troy and I will really keep it a secret" replied Gabriella

"Yeah. Troy's really a sweet guy. He not only gave you a puppy but also a ticket to Romeo and Juliet"

"I know right? I'm so excited for the play"

"Well, you better get ready! Let me help you to choose your outfit!"

(At Troy's house)

"Man! I'm so excited!" said Troy as he was fixing his hair "I can't wait to see the play!"

"Since when did you like literature? Oh yeah, I remembered, ever since you met Gabriella" said Dylan

"Oh come on Dylan. I loved Literature since I was a kid. I don't like basketball"

"Yeah, but dad will kill you if you chose being a novel writer than a basketball player!"

"I don't care. I love literature and Gabriella. That's all that matter"

"Yeah...Maybe in the next 10 years we will see you 'Troy Bolton, the New York Times' Best-selling author' "

"Yeah right. Like that's funny"

Well, they're ready to watch Romeo and Juliet. Who's excited for the play?

**AN: Liked it? Please review :) Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Your My Juliet

**AN : Thank you for the reviews Ami Adonso, troyella2468 , I'm just me2 , pumpkinking5, yogaluva , ZacEfronluverxx , ToTheFullPotential and bubzchoc :)**

Troy gave Gabriella a text to meet him on the park. Gabriella dressed beautifully with the help of Stella.

"Will you please help me out Stella? Tell daddy that I'm sleeping in my room while I'm away" said Gabriella while she was already prepared to meet Troy

"Isn't that lying sis? You can't lie to dad" said Stella

"Come on Stell, it's just for today. Please? Cover me up when dad is looking for me"

"Fine. But you better get back before 11. Daddy will kill you"

"Thanks Stella. I promise to come back before midnight"

The two sister hug. Gabriella then left her room and went downstairs quietly. Hoping not to be catch by her father. Her father was on the living room reading newspaper **(AN:Gabriella lives in a mansion)** while her mother was on a business meeting. She slowly opened the large doors of her Mansion. She then walked fast, leaving the mansion.

Troy was inside his truck while waiting for Gabriella. He was excited to be with Gabriella again. Though he's friends and family pressured him to play basketball all his life, he secretly was in love with literature. He would secretly go to the library during free period while his friends was on a class. When he's in the library, he would read books and study about Shakespeare and Hamlet.

However, everyone thought Troy loves basketball. Only Gabriella knew he loved literature. He's almost going to college and yet the school already provided him a scholarship for basketball. His father was so happy that he kept pressuring Troy to play basketball.

He then saw Gabriella walking to Troy. Troy gave a big smile as he saw the love of his life. He got out of his car and greeted Gabriella.

"Gabi! You're here!" said Troy as he gave a big hug to Gabriella

"Sorry if I was late. I had to sneak up from my dad" replied Gabriella

"It's okay...Wow Gabi, you look amazing tonight"

"Aw...Thanks Troy. You too. We better get going now, or else we'll miss the show"

Troy nodded and lead Gabriella to his truck. When they got inside Troy's truck, Troy started the engine and drove to the theatre.

"Troy, thank you for everything" said Gabriella as she smiled

"No problem. I'll do anything for my Gabriella" said Troy as he was driving "I love Romeo and Juliet too"

"Troy...Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you think I will be a good doctor?"

"Of course! Who said you can't be a doctor? You're smart and you love helping people"

"I know Troy. But daddy said he wanted me to be a business for his company...I don't want to be in business, I want to help sick people"

"Well, my father wants me to be a basketball player. Yet, my heart belongs to literature...I wanted to be a writer since I was a kid. But my dad pressured me everything. Even my friends. They said I could only survive by basketball"

"Wow Troy. We have the same situation. Our parents always decides what future we should have. However, the right thing is we have to decided our future, not them"

"I know Gabi. But remember, we can make it. I'll try to study Literature or Liberal Arts at college"

"Aw Troy...You can do it"

They then arrived at the theatre. Troy got out of the car and opened the door for Gabriella. It was 7PM and everyone was falling in line for the play. The two teenagers walked and fell in line. As they got in, Troy and Gabriella looked for they're seats. They sat on the top of the theatre.

"Oh Troy, I can't wait to see an actual play of Romeo and Juliet"

(At the Montez residence)

"Gabriella!" shouted a voice while Stella was on Gabriella's bedroom watching t.v.

Stella closed the television and hurriedly put a bundle of pillows on Gabriella's bed. She covered it with a blanket. She made it look as if Gabriella was sleeping on her bed but the truth is she's at the play with Troy.

"Gabriella!" shouted the voice again. It was none other than Carlo Montez. There was then a knock on the door. Stella got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Oh dad!" said Stella as she saw her father "What a nice surprise!"

"What are you doing in Gabriella's bedroom?"

"Um...She's uh, sleeping"

Carlo looked at Gabriella's bed. He thought it was Gabriella sleeping but it was just a bunch of pillows piled on her bed.

"Oh..." said Carlo "When she wake up, tell her be ready by dinner tomorrow with the Smiths"

"Wait, you mean Jonathan Smith?" said Stella

"Yes, the one I wanted Gabriella to be with. He's father and I had been very close friends. Tell her to get ready tomorrow"

When Carlo left, Stella knew Gabriella doesn't want to have dinner with Jonathan. She sighed and proceeded watching t.v.

(Back to Troy and Gabriella)

It was already almost the end of the play. Gabriella's head was lying on Troy's shoulder while they were watching the play. Obviously, Gabriella and Troy thought they're situation was like Romeo and Juliet.

It was the death scene of Romeo and Juliet already. Just then, in front of the theatre, Romeo killed himself on the play. Gabriella felt like crying. Her tears were already streaming down to her cheeks. Troy knew Gabriella was crying. He hugged her very tightly.

Then, Juliet also died at the play. Gabriella was really crying. It's just a play, so why would Gabriella be crying? It's not just a play for Gabriella.

As the play was finished, everyone left the theatre including Troy and Gabriella. As the left the theatre, Gabriella was still crying.

"Oh Troy" said Gabriella as they got in Troy's truck "Why does Romeo and Juliet have to die? They were so perfect for each other!"

"Gabriella" said Troy "Sometimes, life isn't fair. We have to live with it..."

"But...What if it happened to us? Like what happened to Roemo and Juliet?"

"No, that will never happen. I promise, we can make it. Romeo and Juliet didn't but we can"

"Oh Troy, you are my Romeo"

"And you're my Juliet"

And Gabriella and Troy made sure to be like Romeo and Juliet, to love forever, but not to die tragically...

**AN: Liked it? lolz :) I luv writing this story :) anyways, review please :) thanks :)**

**BTW, I saw the 1968 movie of Romeo and Juliet and wow, Zac Efron looks like Romeo lolz XD hahaha :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Trust Our Stars

**AN : Thank you for the reviews troyella2468 , yogaluva , Ami Adonso , bubzchoc , ToTheFullPotential , pumpkinking5 :)**

It was a Saturday morning and Gabriella just woke up. She took a bath and got dressed. After that, she sat on her bedroom and kept texting Troy on her cell phone. However, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Gabriella as she received another text from Troy

The door opened and it was her little sister Stella.

"Oh, hey Stellz. What brings you here?" asked Gabriella as she was daydreaming on Troy's texts.

"Gabi...Daddy said we're going to have dinner with someone tonight" said Stella

"Really? Who?"

"The Smiths..."

When she heard those words, her eyes were wide open.

"What? You mean Jonathan?" cried Gabriella

"Yeah Gabi" said Stella in a sad tone "Daddy wants you to be with him"

"But I don't want to be with him! All Jonathan would do is to show off his new 'girlfriend'!"

"Will you tell Troy about this?"

"I can't...He might get jealous. I mean, he knows that daddy wants me to be with Jonathan but I'm scared Troy will get jealous..."

(6PM, Montez Residence)

The Montez and the Smiths are in the dining room having dinner. Mister Montez and Mister Smith sat next to each other and talked about business. Mrs Montez and Mrs Smith are talking about they're lifestyles and Gabriella and Jonathan were sitted next to each other.

"Anyway, I want your son to be the man for my daughter" said Mister Montez

"Why not?" replied Mister Smith "He's the one for your daughter"

"Don't worry Mister Montez" said Jonathan "I will make sure to take care of Gabriella when we get married"

_I'm not even marrying you _thought Gabriella

"So, how is Jack Bolton by the way?" asked Mister Smith

Gabriella's heart skipped when she heard what Jonathan's father said.

"Oh you mean that Bolton?" replied Carlo Montez "That no good son of a bitch is still giving us bad names on our company...I hope he doesn't do anything!"

"He's son, Troy, is actually a basketball player sir" said Jonathan to Carlo

"Oh, that son of his is trying to hit my daughter on that costume party! When I get my hands on him, they'll regret it!" said Carlo

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just kept quiet and listened to what the adults were talking about.

"Gabi" said Carlo "Are you still meeting with that boy?"

"No dad..." replied Gabriella

"Don't worry Mister Montez, I'll keep an eye on Gabriella. I'll make sure she doesn't go near to Troy..."

(After dinner, 9PM)

When the Smiths left, Gabriella felt like crying. She can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to be with a guy name Jonathan or having dinner with the Smiths. ALl she wanted right now was Troy Bolton.

She gave Troy a text.

**Troy, meet me in Paradise...I really need you :'(**

**Luv, Gabi**

Gabriella then took her jacket and went out of the house. She then kept walking and walking. Her eyes were already in tears and she really wanted to end her life by just simply walking. As she reached Paradise, she sat under the tree, and cried.

Troy was running in a scare thought. He thought something happened to Gabriella and it was very unusual for her to text him during night. He kept running until he reached they're secret place.

When troy arrived, he saw Gabriella sitting under the tree crying while her hands are covering her eyes.

"Gabi!" said Troy as he ran to Gabriella "What happened?"

"Oh Troy" said Gabriella "Today was awful! My daddy kept babbling about Jonathan and me getting together. I don't want him! I want you! Please don't get jealous but I had a dinner with Smiths today and Jonathan kept bugging me to be his girlfriend! Troy, I'm really sorry but I can't be with you...Daddy wants me to be with Jonathan but I want to be with you! I can't take it anymore!"

Gabriella then cried and whimper. She can't take it anymore and wanted to kill herself.

However, Troy knelt down and lift up Gabriella's chin.

"Gabriella, look at me" said Troy "Don't cry..."

But Gabriella couldn't stop crying. She kept on whimpering and didn't know what to do. Troy looked up and was thinking a way to cheer Gabriella up. As he lift his head up, he saw stars. Not just 10, 20, 30 nor 40. It must have been hundreds, or maybe a thousands. He then got an idea to cheer her up.

"Gabriella...Please look at me" said Troy

Gabriella looked at Troy's oceanic eyes and tried to stop her tears.

"Gabriella...Look up" said Troy

Gabriella looked up in the sky and there were many stars. But what does stars have to do with her?

"Those are just stars Troy...What about it?" asked Gabriella

"They're not just stars...They're our stars..." said Troy

"Our stars?"

"Whenever it is night time, I would get scared when I was a kid because darkness is always sadness. However, I would look at the stars and imagine them as my night light. These stars shine during night. You know why?"

"Because they would give us light?"

"Exactly. Gabriella, these stars appear during night because they would give us light during night. Darkness is really scary but these stars appear for us to give us light, shine and brightness"

"But Troy, why would you talk about stars?"

"These stars are like our love. No matter how much darkness your father, families or Jonathan gives us, our love will always shine. These stars above is our stars, they will always shine and they will never fade when darkness will appear. Gabriella,_** our stars are written in the sky**_"

Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy for a very long time. She then gave him a long kiss and she kept on hugging him.

"Oh Troy, thank you so much...Yes, **_these stars are ours_** and nothing will break us apart..." said Gabriella

"**_Trust our stars_**, and you will know how much I love you" said Troy

**AN: Done! I love writing this chapter especially the stars part :) Please review, thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Vacation Planning

**AN : Thank you for the reviews keyonna13c , yogaluva , ToTheFullPotential , pumpkinking5 , Lexi, Emilyjaden101, MassLemonade , bubzchoc , troyella2468, and Ami Adonso :) you really made my day :)**

It was almost spring break and everyone on East High was excited for this week. Majority of them has plans to leave the town. Many of them even plan to spend the whole week to spend they're boyfriend/girlfriend out of town.

It was 2 days before spring break and Troy was playing basketball in his backyard. He was tired already and wanted to rest but his father kept pressuring him to play basketball for 1 more hour.

"Dad" said Troy while panting as he held his basketball "Can I rest already? I've been playing for 3 hour already!"

"Son!" said Jack Bolton "You need to practice! The championship is almost coming and you need to practice!"

"But dad! I have a life! I need to rest! I'm getting sick of this piece of cra-"

"Troy! Continue your practice! Only 1 more hour and you can rest!"

Troy didn't say anything. He had no choice but to agree with his dad. Actually, whenever he's done basketball practice, he would read novels. Everyone really thought he loves basketball that's why a popular University gave him a scholarship for his basketball skills.

But that wasn't Troy's dream. Troy's biggest dream was to write a best selling novel. Why? He will not only get to express himself but also to Gabriella. Yes, Gabriella is also one of the main reasons why he wanted to write a novel.

After his basketball practice, he went to his bedroom and saw Dylan lying down reading his texts on his cell phone.

"Hey Bro!" said Troy as he shut his bedroom door "Why are you reading my texts?"

"Ha ha! Your texts to Gabriella are very funny" said Dylan "You said 'I love you too, I promise never to let go of you' Ha ha! How cheesy"

Give me that! Don't read my texts again!"

Troy took his cellphone from Dylan and put it inside his pocket. He then lie down on his bed and kept thinking about his future.

"Hey bro, is there a problem?" asked Dylan

"Na" said Troy "It's just that everyone is excited for this spring break thing and I'm planning to go on a vacation with Gabriella"

"Well, then, do it! Why can't you do it?"

"I'm just scared that someone might discover we're together since we're away for 1 week"

"Come on dude, it's just a vacation! Where are you planning to go anyway?"

"On this beach near New Mexico. They have this hotel beside it and...Well...You know, I want me and Gabriella to be alone for a while since this is a crazy town"

"Well, good luck"

(That Night)

"So, you wanna come?" asked Troy to Gabriella on the phone "Trust me, this beach is cool. They have a hotel, beautiful spots and away with those noises!"

"I would love to Troy" said Gabriella with a smile as she talked Troy on the phone "But I'm scared someone might caught us...Only our siblings know about this"

"I know, but leave it all to me. I'll tell my dad I'm going to this comic con for 1 week"

"Well, what should I tell to my dad?"

"Tell your dad you have this hiking plans with your friends, is it okay?"

"I guess so...Oh Troy, I can't wait for this vacation"

"Me too. But we have to be extra careful. You can bring Hero too if you like"

"Aw...Thanks Troy"

(2 Days Later)

It was spring break and everyone made they're time to enjoy it as soon as possible. Troy waited for Gabriella outside New Mexico Park inside his car. The night before, he told his dad he's going to some convention but the truth is he lied about it.

Gabriella told her father she has hiking plans with her friends for the whole week. Yep, she lied again. She had no choice but to lie to her father. She only told this about to her sister Stella, whom the only person she trust.

Gabriella was walking while carrying Hero. She then saw Troy's truck. She walked to Troy's truck and saw Troy waiting for her.

"Troy!" said Gabriella "I'm here!"

"Oh Gabriella!" said Troy as he got out of his truck "Read to go?"

"Yep, I'm late aren't I?"

"Nope, you're just in time"

Her then started to bark at Troy and licked his face, which made Troy laughed.

"Aw...You bought Hero?" said Troy as he opened the passenger seat for Gabriella

"Of course" said Gabriella as she smiled and went inside Troy's truck "Hero is so cute. Whenever he sees you, he'll get all excited"

Troy was driving and Gabriella was looking by the window. Albuquerque is such a wonderful place but problems are always in our world. Gabriella sighed and lean on Troy's shoulder.

"Gabi" said Troy "I swore you will love our vacation"

"Aw, thanks Troy" said Gabriella "I'm hoping everything will be fine in our vacation"

"It will...I promise you will love it. They have a hotel beside it"

"A hotel?"

"Yeah, I already reserved a room for us and they allow dogs, so Hero can come"

Gabriella laughed what Troy said and it made Hero barked.

"Aw Troy, you're so funny" said Gabriella "But, you reserved us 1 room?"

"Yeah" said Troy while driving on the highway "Is there a problem?"

"Well, not really. Is it only 1 bed or two?"

"Actually, it's only 1...I mean, if you're uncomfortable, maybe we can change room that has 2 beds"

"It's okay Troy...I'm just, well, you know, not really experienced to have a boyfriend. It's kinda, well, uncomfortable when you're with a guy on a bed"

"So, you're saying, you don't want to make love with me?"

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not ready yet...Please don't get angry"

Troy smiled and knew he should respect Gabriella's decision.

"Hey, it's okay" said Troy with a smile"We could sleep beside each other. We're not going to make love. I respect your decision"

"Thanks Troy, you're the best" said Gabriella as she kissed him on the cheeks.

However, inside, Troy has the temptation to make love Gabriella but he should know how to respect woman.

And yes, it will really be a vacation to be remembered.

**AN: Whew! Done! What do you think? lolz :) review please thanks :) BTW, the next chapter is all about they're vacation and stuffs :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Beautiful Night

**AN : Thank you for the reviews OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat ,Ami Adonso, 897 , pumpkinking5 , bubzchoc, ToTheFullPotential, yogaluva , xxRollingInTheDeepxx and troyella2468 :) **

The two young teenagers got a long drive but finally made it in New Mexico beach. Troy parked his car inside the hotel's parking lot. They checked in and went to they're room. As Troy opened the room, Gabriella was amazed how huge the bedroom was.

"My God" said Gabriella as she got inside the hotel room "Troy, this room is so big!"

"So, do you love it?" asked Troy as they put they're bags on the large bed

"I love it Troy! I guess we're staying here for 3 days right?"

"Yep...I guess let's change our clothes. There's a beach outside and maybe we can go for a swim"

(1 hour later)

It was a sunny afternoon and Gabriella was wearing a white sun dress while Troy was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. After changing they're clothes, they immediately went out of the hotel and strolled around the beach with Hero. While the two young lovers were walking, Hero was running around with them.

"Wow Troy!" said Gabriella with excite "This place is so cool. I never knew New Mexico would be this beautiful"

"Well, I think this is the best vacation we can have. After 3 days of us in vacation, it'll be like that again" said Troy

"Like what again?"

"You know, us hiding from our families. If they ever found out that we're together, my father would really be disappointed"

"I know Troy...My father would always say 'Gabriella, you're a Montez, you can never linger around with the Boltons' I mean, what's the point? They have nothing to do in our relationship, but I love my daddy..."

"I know we love your daddies, but they have to understand we have our decisions...But my goal will never reach because of this basketball thing...There's a big championship next month and my dad keeps pressuring me"

Gabriella and Troy sighed as they sat down on the beautiful white sands. Gabriella carried Hero and placed him on her lap.

"It seems like everyday, it's always a bigger and bigger challenge" said Gabriella "I've always wanted to be a doctor, but my daddy wants to be this business woman for his dumb company...I want to help people, not invest money"

"I feel your pain" said Troy as he put his arms around Gabriella's shoulder "Basketball is my thing. Dad wanted to be a basketball player but he got an injury that's why he can't play anymore. But dad wants me to be one since he wants a Bolton to be the 'star' of all"

"Oh Troy, why can't parents just understand? You're a Bolton, but you're a good Bolton. Just because of warring families, it doesn't mean you're a bad guy"

Troy was stroking down Gabriella's hair while Gabriella was petting Hero who was on Gabriella's lap.

"But Gabi" said Troy "They can't stop us. We will make it...I'm just scared that they might find out everything"

"I hope not" said Gabriella as she leans on Troy shoulders "I mean, if you we can make it a secret in high school, how about in the future? I'm scared about my future. I'm really afraid on how can we manage to keep our relationship till college"

"We can Gabi, trust me. We'll find a way. What matters is we're together right now"

"Aw Troy...I love you so much"

"I love you too"

(That night)

After a healthy and rich dinner, Gabriella, who was carrying Hero, and Troy went back to they're room. As Troy and Gabriella got inside they're room, Troy closed the door and jumped on the bed with a big relief which made Gabriella giggle. Hero then jumped down from Gabriella and immediately slept on the floor.

"Whew!" said Troy as he was lying down "My stomach is full of fried chicken!"

"Oh Troy" said Gabriella with a smile "I told you fried chickens are always the good one when it comes to buffets"

"Yeah, let me take my shirt off. It's pretty hot in this room"

As Troy took of his shirt, Gabriella was amazed on Troy's body. He has a muscular figure and the 6 packs where girls are dying for. Gabriella felt nervous and had the temptation already to make love with Troy.

"Um...Troy" said Gabriella as she sat down next to him

"Yeah?" asked Troy as he rose up from the bed and went closer to Gabriella

"I...I can't take it anymore...I want to make love with you"

"Huh? Wait, why? I thought you're not ready"

"I was...But we're always like this, hiding from our warring families. I just want our relationship to be stronger and I already had that temptation already"

"But...Are you sure? I mean, you look so innocent and I really think you're not ready Gabi. I respect your decision, really"

"But Troy, I think this is the right time. I've loved ever since that day where we declared our love on my balcony...I think we should do it"

Troy was about to say something until Gabriella suddenly interrupted him with a kiss. Troy then kissed her back and it was very passionate.

(Warning, this scene is a little rated M)

Troy took off his pants and his boxers while Gabriella took off her sun dress. They kept kissing and never stopped. After few minutes, they were completely nude. Troy's hands were all over on Gabriella's body while Gabriella moaned every inch of they're love.

The two young teenagers didn't stop to make love. They kept doing it and knew this was the best night Troy and Gabriella ever had.

"Oh Gabriella, you're so beautiful tonight" said Troy as he was touching Gabriella everywhere

"Troy, this is my first time. I've never knew this could be so amazing" said Gabriella while she was on Troy's top

"Come on Gabs, let's do it again"

They didn't stop there. They kept on making love until all they're might.

(End of Rated M)

It was 12 AM and Gabriella and Troy just made love together. They were lying down and Gabriella was lying on Troy's shoulder.

"I can't believe that was amazing" said Gabriella

"I know...I never had such this amazement before" said Troy

"Troy, you're amazing...I can't believe I'm not pure anymore"

"You know, I never made love with anyone. Well, I tried to convince Shrapay but she said she didn't want to for some reason."

Just then, there were stars outside they're room. Gabriella saw it and was amazed how beautiful the night is.

"Look Troy" said Gabriella as the looked on the window

"Oh, are you talking about those stars?" asked Troy as he looks on the window

"Yes Troy..."

"Look Gabriella, _**those stars will never fade till morning...Because they'll always be here beside us**_"

"aw Troy, I love you"

"I love you too"

**AN: Whew! Done! review please :D thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17 You Have To

**AN : Thank you for the reviews troyella2468 , Ami Adonso , bubzchoc , pumpkinking5 ,, ToTheFullPotential , and yogaluva :)**

The sun was shining brightly and Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were on the lying on the bed, with no clothing or whatsoever. It was 8AM and the two teenagers had a beautiful love making last night. Troy was on the right side of the bed sleeping while Gabriella's head was lying on Troy's chest.

The sun's shine was so bright that it shined to Troy's eyes which made him woke up. As Troy opened his eyes, he saw Gabriella's head lying on Troy's chest still sleeping. Troy smiled and lifted Gabriella's head and lied it to her pillow. Troy kissed her forehead and got out of the bed. He put his boxers on and checked his cellphone.

There were a lot of texts came from his friends saying he should go home already and practice basketball. Troy sighed and replied them he's not going to practice any b ball just yet. He turned off his phone and went back to bed again. He hugged Gabriella tightly and tried to remember his wonderful night last night.

Gabriella then opened her eyes and saw Troy hugging her while sleeping. She smiled and kissed Troy's cheeks which made Troy woke up.

"Hey" said Troy as he ran his fingers through Gabriella's hair "Had a good night?"

"Yep" as Gabriella lying on Troy's chest "It was wonderful"

"Yeah, and the best. I never had so much pleasure making love with you"

"Me too. It was the best and I will never forget it"

Just then, Gabriella's cellphone rang beside the bed. She took her cellphone and received a text from her mother saying she has to go home now cause there's some important news she needs to know.

"Why?" asked Troy as he saw Gabriella's sad look "What's wrong?"

"My mom wants me to come home already" said Gabriella "She said there is some important news"

"Aw...Do you have to?"

"I'm sorry Troy..."

"It's okay. You have to go now"

"But...I'm going to miss you Troy"

"I will too Gabriella. But your family needs you now"

"I guess so"

Gabriella and Troy got out of the bed, took a shower and put they're clothes on. Gabriella and Troy took they're thing including Hero. They all went to Troy's truck. As Troy was driving, Gabriella had a bad feeling there's something going bad to happen.

When they got to Gabriella's mansion (2 houses away), it was the time where they have to say goodbye.

"I guess it's a goodbye Troy" said Gabriella in a sad tone

"Hey, don't say that" said Troy as he hugged Gabriella "We can still meet each other right?"

"I know Troy...But the more we're far away, the more I love you"

"Me too Gabi. Don't worry, we'll still meet each other. You have to go now"

Before leaving, Gabriella and Troy kissed for a long time. After 5 minutes, they pulled away and Gabriella left Troy's truck with Hero. Gabriella and Troy waved goodbye and really knew it was a harder challenge for them.

When Gabriella got to her mansion and looked for her parents but they're not home yet. She went to her bedroom and saw Stella reading a magazine. Gabriella closed the bedroom door and it seems like she has a big news to tell her sister.

"Stell" said Gabriella

"Oh, hey Gabi" said Stella as she saw Gabriella "How's vacation?"

"I'm so happy! Me and Troy made love last night! It was so pleasurable"

"Gabi, I have something-"

"Oh! And Troy and I really had a beautiful night! It was my first time to make love!"

"Gabi-"

"Troy is so nice! I don't care if he's a Bolton! I love him and-"

"Gabriella!"

"What? I was talking about Troy and-"

"You're getting married!"

With those words, Gabriella almost collapsed. _Getting married? _she thought.

"Huh?" said Gabriella with a confuse tone "I don't get it. I'm not getting married"

"Yes you are!" said Stella with a sad tone "You're going to marry Jonathan!"

"Stella! Don't joke around! That's not funny!"

"I'm telling the truth! I heard it from dad and Jonathan's father!"

_Flashback(Last Night)_

_Stella was on the kitchen and was about to make a hot cocoa when she heard her father, Jonathan, and Jonathan's father talking. She decided to listen behind the kitchen door and decided to eavesdrop what's going on._

_"So" said Jonathan's father "Are you approved on that decision?"_

_"Of course!" said Carlo Montez "Gabriella getting married to your son is a great idea!"_

_"If you're afraid Gabriella might not get a job, don't worry, my son here will provide the money and Gabriella can be a business woman of our company"_

_"When do you want the wedding to be held?"_

_"I want it next week. Let's prepare the wedding reception and other stuffs"_

_"Besides, I already prepared a white gown for my daughter"_

_End of flashback_

"No!" said Gabriella as tears were streaming down "I don't want Jonathan! I love Troy! Stella! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Gabi" said Stella with a few tears "Mommy and daddy is coming and-"

The two sisters heard the mansion door opened and got out of the bedroom. The were on the staircase and saw they're father and mother with a happy mood.

"Dad!" said Gabriella with tears "Is it true I'm going to get married?"

"How did you know that?" asked Carlo

"Stella said it to me! Daddy, I don't want to get married!"

"You have to Gabi! It's for your future! Jonathan is the boy for you!"

"Honey" said Maria "Your father wants your future to be good that's why you have to get married"

"But mom!" said Gabriella with full of tears "I don't love Jonathan! I'm only 17 and you want me to marry a douche bag?"

"Gabriella!" said Carlo "You have to marry the boy! The wedding's in a week and you have to marry the boy weather you like it or not!"

"But daddy, what about my education? I wanted to be a doctor! I have a lot of years to come!"

"Doctor? That's not a good job! You should be a business woman for our company! You have no choice Gabriella but to marry Jonathan so that his father's company and mine would have a richer products than those Boltons!"

"But I don't love him! I don't want to get married!"

With those words, it made her father really angry and tossed everything in the house. The maids and servants were surprised by Carlo's behaviour and almost hit Gabriella.

"You're going to marry him weather you like it or not!" said Carlo as he kicked the chair on the living room. He then went upstairs and went to his bedroom. Maria followed him with worries leaving Gabriella and Stella.

Gabriella was weeping on the floor while Stella was hugging her. It was really a sad news. But what really is sad is what if Troy found out about this news?

**AN: Uh oh, not good. Do you want to see Troy's reaction to this news? Well, review please before the next chapter comes :) thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Confessing the Bad News

**AN : Thank you for the reviews yogaluva , ToTheFullPotential , pumpkinking5 , Ami Adonso , bubzchoc and troyella2468 :)**

Troy went to "Paradise". As he got there, he sat down under the tree and waited for Gabriella. Gabriella gave him a text to meet her there since she has a big news for him. Troy was happy to meet Gabriella again after a wonderful night with her.

Just then, a girl's figure came in. It was none other than Gabriella Montez. Troy smiled as he saw her but he noticed something different about her. As if she's looks sad. Troy saw Gabriella carrying Hero and her bag.

"Gabi!" said Troy as he smiled and walked to Gabriella "I missed you"

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella as she tried to smile "I missed you too"

"So, what news are you going to tell me?"

"I...I don't want you to get angry Troy...But..."

"But what? Gabi, you look awfully sad. That's okay"

Troy tried to hug Gabriella but Gabriella didn't hugged him back. She stepped away from him.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" asked Troy with a confused tone "I love you but why aren't you hugging back?"

"Troy, you can't be with me anymore" said Gabriella with tears coming out

"Why? I don't care if we have warring families Gabi. I love you and-"

"I'm getting married to Jonathan!"

Troy's eyes were wide open. He knew at that point something bad was going to happen.

"You're joking right?" said Troy with a fake smile "Come on Gabs, that's not funny"

"It's true Troy!" said Gabriella as she cried "I'm getting married next week and daddy is preparing it already!"

"Bullshit! No! That's not true! We just made love last night and this is happening? Come on Gabs! Stop joking!"

"I am not joking Troy! I know we made love last night and it was wonderful but this is different! I-I don't think we can be together anymore"

Troy was about to cry too but he tried to stop. He was so angry that he kick the rocks and his mind was crazy already.

"I never knew this would happen!" said Troy as little tears were coming out from his cheeks "I thought our relationship was good and-"

"Yes Troy" said Gabriella "We did had a good relationship...But...We can never be together. Just look...We meet each other secretly because of warring families and fell in love with each other. However, even if we were together, you're a Bolton and I'm a Montez. A Bolton and a Montez can never be together"

"Says who? It doesn't matter! You're different! Those are just our names but the truth is your different!"

"Even if I continued to love you Troy, how can we be together when I'm married? Tell me Troy! Will you still love me?"

The two teenagers were crying already. Troy tried to stop his tears but he can't, so as Gabriella.

"I...I.." said Troy with a trembling voice "I will always love you Gabi...Even when you're far away"

"But Troy" said Gabriella with tears rolling down "We have to close our doors already...We can never be together"

"Close our doors? Are you saying we have to go on our separate ways?"

"Yes...I'm sorry Troy...Daddy controls my life and there's nothing you can do about it..."

Troy and Gabriella knew at that point they had to finish they're relationship weather they like it or not. Troy had no choice but to let go of Gabriella since she's going to marry Jonathan anytime soon...

"Troy" said Gabriella while she was crying "I want you to have Hero back"

Gabriella held Hero to Troy. The puppy began to bark. Hero didn't want to leave Gabriella. Troy however, didn't say anything. He just stood there with tears streaming down through his cheeks.

"And this one too" said Gabriella as she gave something to Troy "I can't keep it. It would really hurt me when those gifts you gave me appears everyday"

It was the book Romeo and Juliet. It was ripped off by Gabriella's father but Gabriella glued it back. However, she wanted to gave those gifts Troy gave her. She knew it was very hurtful to see those gifts.

It was a long silent but Gabriella and Troy didn't say anything. However, they knew they were crying.

"Bye...Troy..." said Gabriella as she finally spoke "It was wonderful being with you but we have to go on our separate ways..."

Gabriella walked out of Paradise. As she was about to walk out, Troy said something.

"Bye...Gabriella...I love you" said Troy. Gabriella's tears were coming out again and she proceeded walking out...Leaving Troy and Hero behind.

(The Next Day)

Troy and his group of friends were on the cafeteria. Gabriella wasn't at school. Troy missed her already but he didn't do anything.

"Hey man" said Chad to Zeke, Troy and Jason "Did you heard the news?"

"What news?" asked Zeke

"Gabriella Montez and Jonathan are getting married!"

"What? No way!"

"Dude! It's true! They're parents wanted them to be together since Mister Montez's company is going down"

From that conversation, Troy didn't say anything but his heart was flaming red.

"Wow, I pity Gabriella" said Chad "She's such a nice person but it seems like her father controls her life"

"Yeah...But she's hot!" interrupted a voice

It was none other than Jonathan who overheard they're conversation. He interrupted them and joined Chad's conversation.

"Soon enough" said Jonathan "I'm going to marry her"

"Jonathan" said Chad "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to tell you about the damn wedding. It's going to be fun. I get to marry Gabriella. Soon enough, when our honeymoon comes, I'll surely have a beautiful night with her. You know, I'm going to make love with her and I bet it's going to be hot and sexy"

Troy's eyes were flaming red already. He's inside was burning and his body was energizing. He wanted to kick Jonathan's ass.

"It's going to be easy to fuck her" said Jonathan "She's too innocent yet she's easy to fuck her"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" shouted Troy as he stood up "YOU PISSED ME OFF!"

"Bolton! What's the problem? I just wanna fuck Gabriella"

Troy was so angry that he punched Jonathan face which made Jonathan fell. Everyone in the cafeteria gasp as they saw the basketball captain and the football captain having a serious fight. Jonathan got up and he was angry too.

"What the fuck Bolton? Bullshit! You punched me!" said Jonathan

"Why are you saying those thing about Gabriella? Don't you know how to respect girls?" said Troy

"Respect? Since when? Wait a minute, why are you so angry when I said that?"

"It's none of your business!"

"You like Montez don't you? You know you're a Bolton and you can never be with a Montez! Don't tell me you had a relationship with her!"

Troy punched Jonathan again it was getting out of hand. Chad tried to stop him while Jonathan fell down. Jonathan stood up again and still smiled.

"Whatever Bolton!" said Jonathan "Gabriella is still mine!"

It was a hard challenge for Troy and Gabriella but they have to figure out a way to get this catastrophe out of they're hands. _**Confessing the bad news**_ was really a bad idea...

**AN: I know you guys don't like this chapter because Troy and Gabriella broke up. But trust me, you will love the next chapter :) review please :) thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Here I Come Gabriella

**AN : Thank you for the reviews HSMlove513 , Ami Adonso , troyella2468 , pumpkinking5 , ToTheFullPotential , yogaluva and bubzchoc :)**

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, staring at her wedding gown. It's only one day before her wedding day and Gabriella felt the pain tormented to her soul. Yes, we know weddings are supposed to be a happy occasion but in Gabriella's situation, it's the exact opposite.

Just then, someone knocked the door. The door opened and Gabriella looked up. It was Stella.

"Hey" said Stella as she closed the door "Feeling better yet?"

"No" replied Gabriella as tears were coming out from her eyes "I will never feel better"

Stella sighed and sat next to Gabriella. She then gave Gabriella a big hug to heal her pain.

"Everything's going to be alright Gabi" said Stella "I know that there's a way to stop this wedding and-"

"It's never going to be alright" interrupted Gabriella as she was crying "I'm going to marry the man I never loved and...And the only person I love is Troy"

"But Gabi, you and Troy broke up already..."

"I know...Because he's a Bolton that's why we broke up...But I still love him"

Stella gave Gabriella a big hug and tried to make her sister happy, but there was no avail.

(The Next Day)

Today is the wedding day. Gabriella's mother was helping Gabriella to wear her wedding gown while Carlo Montez was busily welcoming guests on the church. Jonathan was preparing himself for the wedding.

"You know Gabi" said Maria Montez as she was putting make up to Gabriella "Today is the big day"

Gabriella didn't say anything. They were in the bride's room and it was 3 hours away before the wedding ceremony starts. Gabriella tried to stop her tears. She knew she's not going to be single after this wedding.

"Oh honey" said Maria "You have to marry Jonathan. Your marriage is good for your future...Besides, you look beautiful today. Your father is very happy that you're marrying one of the wealthiest sons here in New Mexico. I'll be leaving here for a while. After 2 hours, I'll call you"

When Maria Montez left, Gabriella cried. She put her hands on her eyes and began crying. She missed everything. She missed Paradise, rooftop garden, Hero and Romeo and Juliet. She missed those stars. _She missed Troy..._

(2 hours before the wedding, at Troy's bedroom)

Troy Bolton was lying on his bed. He knew today is Gabriella's wedding day and he knew where is the wedding held. He felt like crying as he knew he can never be with her again once she got married.

"Hey hey" said Dylan as he sat on Troy's bed "Isn't it Gabriella's wedding day today"

"Yeah" said Troy in a sad tone "Don't even mention her...I don't want to remember her..."

"But Troy! Aren't you even going to get her again? You love Gabriella!"

"Yeah! But she's a Montez! I'm a Bolton!"

"So? You're just going to let her marry a jack ass?"

"What's the point? We're not meant to be! That's why we broke up! I love her but our names will always be there!"

"Dude! How about your past? Doesn't that connect in your future?"

_My Past? _thought Troy _I did had a relationship back then with Gabriella. It was the best relationship I ever had...I made love with her, I secretly meet her, and taught her about those stars... But still __I don't believe there is fate when it comes to reality...That only happens to fairytale...This is the real world. My family controls me. I can never be the person I want to be..._

Troy was very sad. He then saw hero walking around the room, obviously the puppy misses Gabriella. Beside his bed was the Romeo and Juliet book he gave to Gabriella but returned it back. It was ripped off by her father but Gabriella glued it back.

"So dude" said Dylan "I thought you really love Gabriella. You even told me you two talk about those stars"

_Stars _thought Troy _Yeah, I told that to Gabi...I told her to never give up and...Huh? I told her that? Yes, I told her that. I told her don't give up...I told her we're going to love each other till death...Yet, I'm the one who's giving up...  
><em>

At that point, Troy made a stunning realization.

_Wait _thought Troy _What am I doing here? If I love her, I should go get her back! If Gabriella marries today, she will never be happy to her life...No, I won't let the name Bolton and Montez put me down! I'm talking about Gabriella and I got to get her back! I have to stop the wedding!_

Troy looked at the time and it was only 1 hour before the wedding. The church was far away from his home. He stood up and bravely gave a deep breathe.

"I'm going to stop the wedding!" said Troy as he got out of his bed

"What?" said Dylan "How?"

"Just leave it all to me! Tell mom I won't be back till dinner"

Troy ran out of the house and took his bike. His car was under repair.

Troy was about to ride his bike when Dylan shouted at him.

"Troy!" said Dylan "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get Gabriella back!" said Troy as he climbed on his seat "The wedding is 1 hour away. I have to go now!"

"Hey dude! I think there's no time!"

"What do you mean no time? There's still time! Don't tell mom where I'm going...Just cover me up"

"Good luck Troy! You got to go now!"

Troy then began to paddle his bike. He was riding his bike already. He's going to the church to stop this mess.

_I'm going to stop this wedding. Here I come Gabriella._

**AN: Whew! So Troy's going to stop the wedding :) review please thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20 An Explanation

**AN : Thank you for the reviews troyella2468 , pumpkinking5 , ToTheFullPotential , yogaluva and bubzchoc :)**

Gabriella was walking on the aisle. Yes, the ceremony was starting already. The church piano was playing already. Families, friends and parents were happy for this occasion. Gabriella, however, tried to make a happy expression for her father but she really can't.

While walking on the aisle, all her mind was on Troy. She wanted to be with Troy. Why did she have to break up with him? It's too late...She's going to marry Jonathan. While walking, she saw Jonathan's face. His expression was happy. Actually, almost everyone was happy.

(Troy)

Troy was paddling his bike and he was in a hurry. The wedding already started but Troy knew Gabriella and Jonathan has never made they're vows yet. He hurriedly paddled and paddled until his bike was bumped by a rock. He then fell on the muddy floor.

"Holy shit" said Troy as he got up from the muddy floor "My bike is broken! Damn!"

Troy ran. He passed by houses, parks, and cars. He's so dirty that everyone caught attention to Troy. He ran as fast as he could. The church is 10 houses and he ran as if a marathon he's competing.

(Jack and Dylan)

"Where's Troy?" asked Jack as he saw Dylan watching television

"Um..." replied Dylan "I think he went out with his friends"

"I see. He better go home already..."

(Troy)

Troy was running. There, he saw the church. He immediately went to the big main door but it was lock. He tried to push it but there was no use. He kept pushing it until it opened. When it was opened, everyone in the church heard the doors opened. Everyone looked back, including Jonathan, Carlo Montez, Stella and of course Gabriella. It was none other than Troy.

"Stop this wedding!" said Troy as the crowd looked at him "I'm not going to let Gabriella marry that douche!"

"Troy!" said Gabriella as tears were coming out from her hazel nut eyes

Gabriella dropped her bouquet of flowers and ran to Troy. Jonathan cannot believe this was happening... Carlo Montez got angry. Carlo stood up and saw her daughter running to a Bolton.

Gabriella suddenly ran and hugged to Troy. She was crying with joy. When she was around Troy's arms, she felt safe. Everything she felt right now is safe.

"Troy" said Gabriella "Why did you came back? I thought you don't love me anymore?"

"I will love you Gabriella" said Troy "Every inch of your body is part of my life...I'm not going to let our names make our relationship miserable"

"Stop this mess!" said Carlo Montez as he got out of seat and walked to Troy and Gabriella "Gabriella! Go back to your wedding! This is an embarrassment!"

"No daddy!" said Gabriella "I'm sorry to say this but I don't love Jonathan! I love Troy! Troy Bolton! It's my decision dad!"

"Don't use that tone on me! The wedding is very expensive!"

"It doesn't matter if it's expensive sir" said Troy "It's Gabriella's decision and you can't do anything"

"Anything?" said Carlo "You're a Bolton! You know Boltons are what you call, cheaters! Your father is like that!"

"Sir! My father was never a cheater..."

"Yes he is!"

"Stop it!" said a voice. It was Maria Montez "Carlo! This is going too far already. It's your daughter's decision...Why not talk or discuss this to Jack Bolton? Rather than fighting about this?"

Everyone in the church got a big surprise. Not only it showed that Carlo wanted Gabriella to get married, but it also shows that it's always her father making the decisions. Now, it's a really hard decision.

"But Maria!" said Carlo "He's a Bolton! We must never talk to a Bolton!"

"Carlo!" said Maria "I know this is a very embarrassing moment but we have no choice!"

The wedding stopped. Everything stopped.

(2 hours later, at the Montez residence)

The Boltons and Montez were inside the Montez mansion. The two families decided to talk about Troy and Gabriella's secret romance.

"Troy!" shouted Jack as he was sitting in the sofa next to Troy "I can't believe you betrayed our family!"

"Jack!" said Lucille "Please! Let Troy and Gabriella explain."

"Explain? Obviously, we don't need it! I don't want to see that Montez!"

"Hey! Bolton! You think you're so tough?" cried Carlo Montez who was sitting on the other sofa next to Gabriella "You're son looks like a-"

"Okay!" interrupted Maria "First, we should let Gabriella and Troy explain what happened to them for the past months"

Troy and Gabriella stood up from the sofa and stood next to each other in front of they're family. Stella looked a bit worried, who was standing next to Maria. Dylan also looked worried knowing something bad might happen.

"Dad" said Troy "Mom, Dylan...I'm sorry if I betrayed our family...I was supposed to hate the Montez but I really can't...Mister and Mises Montez, I'm sorry too if I made Gabriella change. I just love your daughter so much"

"Daddy" said Gabriella "I'm sorry too if I fell for a Bolton. They're very nice and I know they're not money grubbing people"

"Dad...I know you want me to be a basketball player" said Troy in a weak voice "But I love literature...I'm planning to study literature in college and live with Gabriella after graduation...I'm sorry"

"What!" cried Jack "I thought you love basketball? Troy! You played it for 5 years of your life and you just want to quit?"

"Jack!" cried Lucille "Troy, please continue"

"As for Gabriella" said Troy "I met her on East High. Well, I met her on the classroom actually. I was heartbroken after what Sharpay what did to me. I tried to get Gabriella but she didn't want to at first. Then, the Montez held a party and Gabirlle invited me. I never stopped getting Gabriella. When I saw Gabriella on her angel costume, I fell for her. I really did. But Mister Montez saw me and got so angry. I went to Gabriella's room that night and asked her to be my girlfriend..."

"At first, I had a doubt" continued Gabriella "But when the moment he kissed me, it was so magical...I fell for Troy that's why I accepted him to be my boyfriend...I loved him so much...We meet in secret places and he was the one who gave me Hero and the Romeo and Juliet book. And whenever daddy wants me to be with Jonathan, it made me want Troy more. 2 weeks ago, we went to a vacation, just to relax. But I wasn't expecting I would...I would...Make love with Troy..."

"WHAT?" cried Carlo Montez "YOU HAD SEX WITH A BOLTON? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY OUR FAMILY?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Jack "TROY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Carlo! Jack!" cried Maria "Please let them continue"

"I-I'm sorry daddy" said Gabriella "It's not Troy's fault. He reserved a hotel room with one bed and Troy asked me to make love with me. At first, I didn't want to since I'm not ready yet and Troy respected my decision. He didn't pressure me. But as moments pass, I really wanted to do it so...So, I made love with him...I'm sorry daddy. I just love Troy"

"I'm sorry to dad and Mister Montez" said Troy "I love her so much. The more we're far away, the more I'm obsessed with her...I hope you undestand"

Understand huh? It seems like it's going to be hard...Especially when you have to see what Carlo and Jack's reaction when they knew everything.

**AN: The next chapter will be about Jack and Carlo's reaction. I hope you guys love this chapter. sorry for the long update. review please**


End file.
